La fuerza del corazón
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Natsu al fin logra darle nombre a lo que siente por Lucy... pero no sabe que hacer y arruina una oportunida. Mientras tanto, una importante misión le es asignada y el acepta, sabía que le iba a tomar algun tiempo, pero no esperaba que tanto. Trece años despues regresa al gremio... pero no viene solo ¿Podra triunfar el corazón?...
1. Prologo

Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, esta vez es un poco más largo que lo que hecho hasta el momento… desde hace bastante tiempo me esta rondando la cabeza y me acosa durante las noches para que lo escriba, así que aproveche que estoy enferma y en cama para trabajar en el.

De antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que seguro encontraran, de verdad intento mejorar.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, el sarcasmo de Happy y el cabello rubio natural de Lucy no me pertenecen, estos son producto de la mágica mente de Mashima sensei, yo simplemente juego con ellos… dicho esto; pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la lectura ¡Aye!

* * *

" _No diré 'no llores' porque no todas las lagrimas son malas." -J.R.R Tolkien._

" _El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia." -William Shakespeare._

* * *

Tártaros fue destruido en una magnifica demostración del verdadero poder que poseía un dragon slayer enojado, la forma en que el mago de fairy tail venció al maestro de Tártaros se quedaría grabada en las memorias de muchos durante generaciones…

Pero el caso es que habían vencido a un poderoso enemigo y todos los face habían sido destruidos… después de un mes y arduo trabajo de todos los habitantes, Fiore quedo totalmente recuperado de la destruición y el único rastro que quedaba de aquel suceso estaba en las mentes de las personas…

El consejo mágico tuvo que reformarse (de nuevo) y le ofrecieron uno de los puestos a Makarov Dreyar, sin embargo este se reusó, prefiriendo seguir con su "familia" como el maestro de Fairy Tail, así que fue Yajima san quien nuevamente formo parte del concejo. Con todos sus miembros listos para tomar el mando, una importante decisión fue tomada y lo primero que hicieron fue nombrar a dos personas como magos santos.

Toda Magnolia celebro los nombramientos al menos una semana y Cana se encargo de que todos estuvieran tan ebrios que no pudieran ni levantarse, tuvo que pasar una semana para que se les pasara la resaca, pero en honor a ellos bien valía la pena, porque los magos santos Erza y Natsu realmente lo merecían.

Y luego el concejo tuvo algo más con lo que lidiar, ya que un mago de hielo y uno de fuego insistieron "amablemente", es decir pateándole el trasero a quien se les interpusiera, en hablar directamente con ellos sobre cierto gremio conformado por muchos delincuentes. Alegaron que, debido a lo mucho que habían ayudado en la pelea contra Tártaros, merecían que sus nombres quedaran limpios y sin antecedentes… para su sorpresa el concejo pareció tomarlos enserio, les dijeron que era in asunto delicado y necesitaban hablar lo suficiente sobre el y que les harían saber apenas decidieran.

Gray tuvo que convencer a Natsu de que con eso bastaba por el momento u solo así logro sacarlo de manera más o menos pacifica

Dos mese después todo parecía ir de maravilla, pero solo lo parecía pues había alguien que estaba sufriendo en silencio y solo cierta rubia lo había notado, por esa razón no dudo en seguirlo mientras se internaba en el bosque con una expresión ausente, se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando el se detuvo en la orilla del lago

-Se que estas allí Lucy, no tiene mucho sentido esconderse de mi olfato- al verse descubierta, salió de su escondite y se sentí en la orilla a su lado

-Luce yo- hablo adivinando la razón por la cual lo había seguido -Es una linda tarde ¿no crees?- le interrumpió antes de que dijera lo que estaba planeando, el mago de alborotada cabellera solo asintió conforme y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos más

-Estoy bien, solo…- aclaro intentando no preocuparla y fijando la vista hacia adelante

-No… no lo estas y no intentes mentirme… se que lo haces cuando no le miras a los ojos- tenía razón, lo conocía perfectamente bien y por eso fue la única que se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría, y ella tenía una buena idea de que era

-Mi familia se hizo pedazos cuando yo era muy niña, creo que tenía casi la misma edad que tu cuándo él se fue… me quede sola con un padre que me ignoraba, por esa y otras razones escape de él apenas tuve la oportunidad… pero el caso es que seguía siendo mi padre que me había dado todo lo necesario para vivir, yo seguía amándolo y por eso no dude en ir a por él cuando lo creí en peligro… y se que él también me amaba y por eso pago mi departamento tantos años, por eso me enviaba regalos cada cumpleaños aunque yo no estuviera-

No comprendía muy bien el porque le contaba esas cosas, pero si sabía que no le gustaba verla triste cono lo estaba en ese momento, pero ella le hizo una seña indicándole que la dejara continuar, así que supuso que ella quería desahogarse y el estaba dispuesto a escucharla, además, secretamente agradeció que estuvieran hablando de ella y no de él.

-Cuando volvimos de la isla Tenrou realmente esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con él por el cariño que le tenía… por esa razón fue aun más duro enterarme de su muerte, me sentí terriblemente impotente por no poder haber hecho absolutamente nada para ayudarlo, tenía rabia con migo misma y hasta con él por haberse ido… honestamente fue un golpe bastante duro del cual to no me habría recuperado sola, me habría roto hasta un ponto en que hubiera sido imposible repararme… no habría salido adelante si no hubieses estado con migo- suspiro y luego lo miro a los ojos con algo que el distinguió como una mescla de melancolía, tristeza y gratitud

-Pero él caso es que siempre estuviste allí para mi, de hecho siempre has estado para salvarme… no quiero ni pensar en que habría sido de mi si no me hubieras encontrado en Hargeon- sabía que le estaba hablando enserio, y de alguna forma se sintió un poco orgulloso por la forma en que hablaba de él y su apoyo

-Pero el caso Natsu, es que quiero hablar de algo que para mi es más importante… tú- y de verdad lo miro como si estuviera viendo un montón de oro, ante esa mirada y el comentario, nuestro pelirosa no pido evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono parecido al de su cabello, poco se imaginaba el tema del que la Heartfillia realmente quería hablar

Después de unos minutos en silencio, uno que fue bastante cómodo para ambos, la rubia por fin sintió que era el momento de demostrar su preocupación

-Han pasado muchas cosa últimamente mi amigo… y creo que tu te llevaste la peor parte- el mago la miró sin entender, así que ella añadió -La batalla fue dura para todos, pero tu perdiste a un padre en ella- y apenas termino de hablar, una fugaz mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro masculino, casi persuadiéndola de hablar del tema, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que él tenía que sacar su dolor de alguna manera.

En cuanto la escucho decir aquello deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, que algún mago oscuro atacara en ese momento para evitar hablar de un tema tan complicado, porque él era Natsu Dragneel y su mente era sencilla, nada que no fuera comer y dormir lograba preocuparlo demasiado… nada excepto aquello de lo que se negaba a hablar… pero en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo por difícil que fuera, y le tranquilizaba que fuera Lucy quien lo escuchaba

-No voy a mentirte diciendo que se como te sientes, porque lo que yo pase no es ni de cerca parecido a lo que a ti te pasa, tampoco voy a decir que pronto lo superaras porque lleva tiempo sanar una herida así… lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no estas solo, tienes a todos los del gremio que son tu familia- lo miro a los ojos intentando infundirle esa confianza -Y también me tienes a mi- tomo cariñosamente una de sus manos para darle mas fuerza a sus palabras -Que no te quepa la menor duda de que siempre voy a apoyarte, si necesitas que alguien te escuche voy a estar allí para ti, y si no quieres hablar y solo necesitas compañía cuenta con migo- terminó, regalándole una de las sonrisas más dulces que jamás había visto.

Sin que el chico lo planeara, algunas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, ella había sido tan sincera al hablar que derribo el muro que había puesto para ocultar su dolor incluso de él mismo, así que sin pensarlo se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga… a la rubia le sorprendió se sobremanera y no pudo evitar conmoverse por sus acciones, él estaba permitiendo que lo viera extremadamente vulnerable, como nunca nadie lo había visto.

Natsu lloraba como un niño, y es que realmente se sentía como uno, era como si de muevo tuviera cinco años y acabara de descubrir que su padre no estaba, sentía que de nuevo era ese pequeño niño abandonado y muy asustado, la diferencia era que esta vez no había esperanza, ya no importaba si lo buscaba toda su vida… la verdad es que jamás volvería a verle.

Pero dentro de todo ese dolor que intentaba sacar mediante gemidos y llanto había un rayo de luz, y era dorada para ser especifico, una luz que había descendido hasta el hoyo en el que se encontraba para sacarlo de allí y que lo sostenía firmemente en sus brazos para que no resbalara y callera de nuevo, una luz que le sonreía con dulzura y del recordaba que no estaba tan solo como se sentía… así que se aferro a esa luz que tenia rostro y nombre…

Por su parte, la maga de espíritus estaba muy sorprendida, el chico fuerte que ella conocía estaba llorando como un bebe en sus brazos, cuando la sorpresa pasó se dedico a acariciar con cariño sus hebras rosadas, luego el la abrazó con más fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir, y de algún modo supo que había logrado llegar a su corazón, que se estaba permitiendo lamentarse por primera vez desde ese día.

Los minutos pasaron y tal vez las horas también, lo único que a la Heartfillia importaba era que los sollozos del mago habían terminado y ahora estaba más tranquilo, simplemente recostado en su regazo

-¿Natsu?- le llamó suavemente sabiendo que la escucharía, el chico emitió un leve sonido para que supiera que tenía su atención

-Ya comienza a oscurecer… ¿que te parece si vamos a mi casa a cenar? Aun tengo algo de curry-

-¿De el de ayer?- cuestiono mientras la miraba con sus ojos hinchados

-Aja- le respondió sencillamente, y en menos de un parpadeo el Dragon Slayer ya estaba de pie y tiraba de su muñeca para levantarla mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una alegre sonrisa, y ella no pudo evitar correspondérsela por que esta vez no era fingida, esta vez alcanzaba a llegara hasta sus ojos

Dos jóvenes corrían alegres por las calles de Magnolia rumbo a la orilla de el canal mientras le sonreían a la vida y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua… totalmente ajenos a la peliblanca que los miraba con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Había notado un poco raro a su mejor amigo, pero creyó que era debido a su nuevo puesto y a la falta de costumbre a este, claro que había notado que la rubia lo miraba más que de costumbre pero pensó que solo era su imaginación… solo hace unos cuantos días había notado que cuando Lucy lo miraba no había devoción en sus ojos, mas bien una profunda preocupación.

Eso logro picar su curiosidad y fue entonces cuando le presto más de la acostumbrada atención al mago de fuego u de inmediato notó el aura de tristeza que lo rodeaba ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta antes?!, ella que alardeaba de conocerlo tan bien… le llevo un poco más de tiempo descubrir la razón de la actitud del peli rosa y cuando lo hizo se dio una fuerte bofetada mental, todos habían estado tan ocupados reconstruyendo la ciudad e intentando borrar los recuerdos de la batalla que habían olvidado lo que se había perdido en ella… y definitivamente Natsu era quien más había perdido, eta cierto que todos los Dragon Slayers de primera generación habían perdido a sus padres dragones para siempre… pero estos se habían desintegrado lenta y pacíficamente, sin ningún tipo de dolor y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Pero eso no había ocurrido con Igneel, él había tenido una fiera batalla con el temible Acnologia y, finalmente había perecido en sus garras… y Natsu lo había visto… ella no recordaba a sus padres, pero si pensaba en lo duro que sería perder a Mira o a Elfman creía tener una buena idea de lo que él sentía.

Estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su apoyo cunado noto que había desaparecido 《no hay problema, esperare a que vuelva》 se dijo, comenzó a anochecer y entonces pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente y camino con lentitud hacia su casa, pensando en que podía decirle cuando lo viera.

Pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando escucho una carcajadas familiares en la calle de a lado, fue a asomarse para ver si sus oídos la estaban engañando, pero sus ojos le confirmaron que no mentían… por la calle corrían una rubia y un peli rosa mientras el sujetaba de la muñeca a la chica, con una sonrisa tan sincera como siempre y sin un rastro de tristeza, los dos se veían tan alegres que ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír aunque con un deje de tristeza.

La vida le estaba confirmando que Lucy y Natsu estaba hechos para estar juntos, ya fuera aquí o en Edolas siempre se buscaban, y dentro de su tristeza se alegro por ellos, porqué lo que más le deseaba a su amigo era felicidad y era obvio que la tenia cuando estaba junto a esa muchacha

-¿Lissana?- la llamó una aguda vocecita sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre Happy?- hablo al gato que volaba en su dirección

-No encuentro a Natsu, desapareció desde hace un rato y nadie lo ha visto ¡Aye!- exclamo entre preocupado el felino

-Yo lo vi- y se arrepintió al segundo siguiente se que esas palabras abandonaran su boca, seguramente ellos habían tenido una conversación significativa y deseaban tener un poco de tranquilidad, para ella no era in misterio que se dirigían a casa de la Heartfillia y con Happy allí lo más seguro es que sacara a los dos patadas… no es que el gato fuera malo, sencillamente tenia el don de hacer enojar a la joven

-Pero fue hace bastante rato- añadió nerviosa, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad -Creo que iba a su casa en el bosque- ahora sí pareció creerle pues de inmediato abrió sus alas para marcarse, sin embargo la menor de los Stratus lo detuvo jalando su cola

-Pero no vallas a buscarlo Happy, se veía algo molesto… ¿que te parce si esta noche la pasamos entre madre e hijo?- el felino lo dudo un momento, había notado extraño a su amigo y no tenia ganas de lidiar con él enojado, además la propuesta de Lissana sonaba tentadora, aceptaría con gusto si ella…

-Tengo pescado- sugirió y los ojos del exced se volvieron remolinos mientras la saliva escurría de su boquita… los rumorea dicen que desapareció durante los dos días siguientes

Mientras tanto, dos magos se encontraban recostados en una suave cama que estaba dentro de una casa frente al canal, sencillamente de la agradable compañía que el otro podía ofrecer… felices de tenerse el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas, dispuestos a dejarse llorar sin cuestionarse, escucharse en silencio o simplemente para compartir momentos de calma como este.

* * *

" _Cuando un hombre bueno esta herido, todo el que se considere bueno debe sufrir con él." -Erupides._

* * *

Aquí es donde esto termina, se que es un poco corto pero intentare que los capítulos siguientes sean un poco mas largos…

Sentí la necesidad de escribir sobre Lissana, ella me agrada y creo que, como conoce a Natsu desde hace tiempo le gusta verlo feliz… no se, me parece lindo que los ayude a estar solos, dicen que si amas algo lo dejas ir y creo que ella tuvo que aplicarlo, y también me pareció perfecta para deshacerme de Happy.

Quiero decir también que voy a tardar en actualizar, al menos un mes en el segundo capitulo… no estoy muy segura…

La paga de los escritores son los review's, así que les agradecería que me dejaran uno para saber que les pareció o si les gustaría que cambiara en algo

Mil besos, abrazos y un pato.

Nos vemos a la próxima ¡Aye!


	2. Si te perdiera 1

Mmm… no se que decir… supongo que tuve un ataque de inspiración que me ayudó ha escribir esto… realmente espero que les guste mucho.

Como siempre podo perdón por las faltas ortográficas… y bueno, ya se sabe que Fairy Tail no me pertenece…

* * *

 **Zoe Bellisario:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda! Te juro que ruboricé cuando lo leí ^^ espero que este también te guste.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** ¡Holis! Muchas, muchas gracias por dejarme un review amiga, me da gusto que también estés leyendo esta historia… y si tienes alguna sugerencia o tomatazo que darme ya sabes que es bienvenido :3

 **frangarrido1993:** Gracias por comentar cariño… si planeo poner mucho romance, aunque quizá un poco más adelante.

Que bueno que comenzaste a ver una anime tan bueno como este… pero quiero decirte que este fic contiene spoiler tanto de la saga Tártaros como del manga, así que lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad. No quiero arruinarte nada y por eso mejor te aviso… fue mi error el no ponerlo en la descripción :(

* * *

Aquí terminan mis agradecimientos y aclaraciones… nos vemos al final (si es que llegan :3)

Disfruten la lectura ¡Aye!

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que tuvo aquella conversación con la maga de espíritus celestiales, y era justo reconocer que se había sentido mucho mejor, fue como si hubiera estado ahogándose y ella hubiera llegado como un bote salvavidas a su rescate.

Había vuelto a ser el mismo Natsu de siempre y se lo debía a ella, esa rara chica se había convertido en lo más importante que tenía en la vida…

-¡Pero que idiota eres! Jajajaja… tienes el cerebro hecho carbón- escucho decir a cierto pelinegro justo después de que una silla le diera de lleno en la frente, estaba demasiado distraído pensando en su compañera de equipo que no vio venir aquel "proyectil"… claro que jamás admitiría algo así, y mucho menos frente a Gray

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste princesa de hielo?!- pregunto cabreado mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¡Lo que escuchaste carbón con patas! ¿es que acaso estas sordo?- respondió en igual estado el mago de hielo

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo desnudista!- le retó el dragon slayer mientras chocaban frentes con furia… y así fue como empezó otra más de las ya tan comunes batallas campales dentro del re-reconstruido Fairy Tail.

Mientras, tanto la rubia estaba sentada en la barra totalmente ajena a la pelea y los gritos de algún pobre diablo que había sido usado como un proyectil… ella no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues su mente solo era capaz de pensar en su compañero de equipo y la forma tan intima en la que habían hablado unas semanas atrás junto a la orilla del lago… y lo fue aún más cuando estaba en su casa, se había sentido tan cómoda con él que hasta se había quedado dormida… casi le da un infarto cuando descubrió, a la mañana siguiente, que estaban fuertemente abrazados, y para arruinar las cosas, o mejorar depende como se vea, el adormilado peli rosa se negaba a soltarla; y cuando por fin logro despertarlo, con los nervios de punta y un terrible sonrojo, él actuó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada…

Desde entonces se sentía incomoda cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, odiaba sentirse así…

Ella no era estúpida y bien sabía que le ocurría y la razón de aquellas sensaciones

" _Felicidades Lucy… no puedes dormir bien, suspiras mucho, tienes una estúpida sonrisa cada que lo vez y siempre estas nerviosa, sin contar que no puedes dejar de verlo… sip… te enamoraste del más idiota de todos… ya te jodiste…"_

Lanzó un suspiro frustrado y recostó su cabeza en la barra, evitando por los pelos una silla que se había estampado contra la pared

-Solo los enamorados suspiran tanto Lucy- le hablo Mirajane saliendo de sabrá-dios-donde con una de sus típicas sonrisas, esperaba que la joven negara de inmediato y pusiera miles de excusas al tiempo que se ponía del color de un tomate… pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió

-¿Qué hay Mira-san?- preguntó de manera escueta y sin levantar la cabeza… eso logró sorprender ligeramente a la camarera, definitivamente esa no era la actitud normal de la rubia

-Parece que no lo estas pasando demasiado bien-

-¿Tan obvio es?- y esta vez si levanto la cabeza y la vio a los ojos

-Soy perceptiva linda- aclaró intentado hacerla sentir un poco mejor y ganándose una sonrisa desganada -Algunas veces es duro… no como nosotras las mujeres solemos idealizarlo, resulta que no encontramos precisamente a un príncipe azul- y en ese momento ambas voltearon a ver al mago que lanzaba fuego por la boca mientras sonreía y chamuscaba a algún desafortunado, y eso provocó que a ambas les escurriera una gotita por la frente

-Tienes razón- concedió a la camarera mientras se reacomodaba en el banquito -En algunas ocasiones resultan ser lo contrario… a veces no es un príncipe si no un destructivo dragón, y no es azul sino rosa… y en vez de ser encantador es un completo idiota- exclamo frustrada… la demonio no sabia que decir por primera vez, parecía que la rubia se había concentrado más en los defectos que en las virtudes en cuanto acepto sus sentimientos

-Sí, tienes razón… Natsu es un desastre de tremendas magnitudes- la rubia volvió suspirara, valla que sabía lo veraces que eran aquella palabras

-Pero creo que eso queda muy opacado cuando lo comparas con lo bueno que es… la forma en que protege a cada miembro del gremio, sobre todo a ti- agregó en tono pícaro -Creo que eres una de las personas que más le importa, y lo sabes bien… tu sabes más de él de lo que nosotros, que lo conocemos desde niño, sabemos… y eres de las pocas personas con las que él hablaría con total honestidad, sin tapujos y fuera de bromas- con cada palabra que la albina pronunciaba una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y aumentaba su tamaño, más aun porque eran verdad, solo ella había visto su lado débil

-Tiene muchos defecto… pero sus muchas virtudes hacen que valga la pena- le dijo con cariño y luego se marchó dejándola pensar tranquila.

Mira tenía razón, Natsu era un hombre que valía la pena… el problema es que él era mas asexual que una pera, en su mente solo existía la amistad y nada más, era prácticamente imposible que ese mago tan infantil viera a una mujer como… pues… una… mujer… y si llegaba a enamorarse de alguien seguro no sería ella, porque solo era su amiga y nada más…

Estaba tan absorta que nunca se dio cuenta de la mesa que dirigía hacia ella justo después de que Elfman dijera que arrojar con mucha fuerza era de hombres, tampoco escucho la voz de Gray y Erza mientras le gritaban que se apartara, así que fue pura coincidencia cuando levanto la cabeza y la vio venir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, iba muy rápido y ya no le daba tiempo para esquivarla, por eso que solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto mientras que rogaba que Elfman no la hubiera lanzado tan fuerte como para lograr noquearla…

Los segundos pasaron pero jamás sintió aquel golpe, abrió los ojos lentamente como si aun lo estuviera esperando, fue entonces cuando se percato de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, estaba parado frente a ella y sostenía la mesa con fuerza de una de sus patas… luego se dio cuenta de que todos se habían quedado en completo silencio y que Elfman temblaba como una gallina, hasta Gray parecía tener cara de susto y todos miraban en su dirección, así que puso más atención a su salvador y de inmediato reconoció aquella alborotada cabellera rosa… de pronto la mesa se convirtió en carbón si necesidad de que el mago encendiera sus puño y juraría que en ese momento más de uno dio un saltito asustado ¿Qué demonio estaban viendo para que los asustara tanto? ¿Acaso había algo mal con su aspecto?

Entonces Elfman por fin colapso y murmuro cientos de disculpas diciendo que no era de hombres lanzar mesas hacia una compañera, pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo siguiente que dijo

-¡Mi viejo amigo Natsu… un hombre perdona a los demás! ¡es de hombres no atacar a tus compañeros por un pequeño error!- El "hombre" Stratus no podía dejar de temblar, la cara que tenía el dragon slayer era como de un demonio… un demonio bastante cabreado… hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, él realmente esperaba que Lucy se moviera cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que llevaba aquella maldita mesa… no lo había hecho apropósito.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al Dragneel, todo lo que sabía era que alguien había querido herir a SU rubia y tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

-Oi salamander- quiso intervenir el dragón de metal, pero la mirada que recibió lo mando a callar de inmediato, no por nada era un mago santo… y en ese momento Elfman deseó que la tierra se lo tragara y no tuviera que enfrentar a un Natsu muy cabreado

-¿Natsu?- se escucho una dulce voz y luego una delgada mano se poso en uno de sus hombros, provocando que aquella aterrorizante mirada acecina desapareciera

-¿Todo esta bien?- cuestiono preocupada, al parecer lo que había asustado a todos y había provocado que hasta Laxus se apartara de Elfman había sido la sola mirada de Natsu

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo serio y sorprendiendo aún más a todos, incluida la rubia -Eres muy lenta Luce- añadió mientras la miraba con una sonrisa alegre -Quizá estas tan gorda que no pudiste moverte más rápido ¿no crees Happy?- y la frente de todos se sombreo de azul ante esa declaración, ¿Cómo era posible que su humor cambiara de manera tan radical? Solo Mirajane sabía bien lo que había ocurrido y no pudo evitar sonreír, pronto habría una nueva pareja en Fairy Tail

-A-Aye- respondió el felino no muy convencido desde el lugar en el que se había escondido, detrás de Charle

-Natsu- una voz de ultratumba lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y ponerse a sudar frío… había metido la pata y hasta él fondo… pero fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

En un segundo había estado peleando con Max y golpeado a Gajeel, en el otro se había percatado de la mesa y su cuerpo se había movido solo, cuando pensó que algo podía hacerle daño precisamente a ella, el corazón se le oprimió… agradeció a todos los cielos haber llegado a tiempo, pero a estas alturas solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: hacer que corriera la sangre del culpable, y por el olor en la maldita mesa sabía que era Elfman.

Realmente lo habría atacado con ganas si Lucy no lo hubiera detenido… y cuando la vio sana y salva se tranquilizo… el problema era la forma en que había reaccionado, ni el mismo lo entendía, así que cuando la Heartfillia preguntó si todo estaba bien, hablar de su peso fue lo único que se le ocurrió…

Pero ahora que veía la cara de la chica ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido una buena decisión, y la patada voladora que recibió termino de confirmárselo, pronto el mago de fuego se convirtió en un simple punto que se alejaba con rapidez de Magnolia…

Mientras que a la rubia le palpitaba una venita en la frente de la rabia, al resto del gremio le escurría una gotita de sudor por los raros acontecimientos que habían presenciado.

Horas más tarde, ya casi para anochecer, Lucy tomaba un baño de burbujas y pensaba en lo absurdo que era amar al mago de fuego, era uno de los más grandes clichés de la historia y, la verdad, no se arrepentía de amar a su mejor amigo

-Luce, tengo ham…- y la mente de ambos quedo en blanco, pues el chico entro justo en el momento en que ella salía de la bañera, no era la primera vez que la veía ese cuerpo desnudo… pero si había notado por primera vez las asombrosas curvas que poseía y los suaves y redondos que lucían sus enormes pechos, por esa y otras razones no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran del color de su cabello… sin decir una palabra mas se dio la vuelta salió del lugar y segundos después escucho el grito proveniente de aquel cuarto.

Minutos después.

El chico tenía un prominente chichón en la cabeza mientras comía tranquilamente

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que toques la puerta… no puedes entrar así como así a la casa de una mujer… menos de una que vive sola- le reprochaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas 《Ay Lucy, tremendo lio en el que te has metido con este chico》algo así era lo que estaba pensando mientras lo miraba devorar todo la comida que le había puesto enfrente… lo que no sabía era que el chico estaba comiendo más desesperado de lo habitual (si es que eso era posible), para tratar de disimular el tono parecido al cabello de Erza que su cara había adquirido… ya había visto a su amiga como Dios la trajo al mundo más de una vez… pero jamás había tenido una reacción como esa, nunca se había fijado demasiado en los atributos que poseía… hasta ahora, porque se sentía tan avergonzado que ni siquiera la podía mirar a la cara

-Pero no vale la pena molestarme contigo- suspiró rendida -No creo que cambies nunca… siempre serás mi infantil amigo- si él no solo se hubiera concentrado en las palabras habría notado que su voz se torno repentinamente triste en cuanto dijo la palabra amigo… pero estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo una extraña opresión en su interior, bien sabía que eran los mejores amigos y él siempre había dicho que ella era tan importante como los demás miembros del gremio… pero últimamente sentía que eso no era del todo cierto, sobre todo después de haber visto morir a la Lucy del futuro, y después estuvo aquella conversación sobre sus padres, desde entonces sentía que la palabra amistad se le quedaba corta a su relación, que esa amistad ya no era suficiente para él, que quería algo más… pero el problema es que no estaba seguro de que era ese algo más…

-Lucy… mañana salimos de misión con los chicos- hablo cundo creyó que había sido suficiente de tanto pensar, la rubia solo soltó un suspiro《Mira-san tiene razón al decir que los enamorados suspiran mucho》

-Estaré esperando en la estación- respondió al fin y, sorprendiéndola un poco el chico se marchó sin decir un una palabra más, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Había sido la primera en llegar, y no porque quisiera ver a Nastu noooooo, sencillamente es que… bueno… la puntualidad era importante ¿que no?

Al poco rato alcanzo a ver a Erza junto a su monstruoso equipaje, cuando llegó a su lado se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella venía el chico en cuestión con su típica mochila y charlando con Happy, de la dirección contraria apareció Gray sin camisa mientras Charle lo sermoneaba seguida por Wendy

-La misión es sencilla- comentó Erza -Una valiosa joya fue robada y tenemos que recuperarla sana y salva- y algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar mirar a cierto mago de fuego

-¿Qué rayos me miran?- cuestionó algo incomodo

-¡No destruyas nada!- le gritaron todos y el aludido solo pudo murmurar un leve "aye" al ver a Erza y Lucy enojadas al mismo tiempo… su peor pesadilla

En cuanto entraron al tren, el Dragneel se mareo y Lucy tuvo que auxiliarlo, dejando que se recostara en sus piernas… anqué secretamente lo disfrutaba, de manera inconsciente comenzó a acariciar su cabello justo como aquel día en la orilla del lago

-El idiota se ha quedado dormido, eso si que es poco común, casi siempre Erza tiene que noquearlo para que se calme- comento Gray solo en calzoncillos

-Y Troia ya no funciona en él- comento un poco abatida la joven dragon slayer -No es tu culpa Wendy- la consoló su felina amiga

-¡Aye!- la apoyo Happy -Natsu tiene que aprender a controlarse por él mismo- comentó mientras se ponía un pescado en la boca

-¿En que piensas Erza?- la maga estelar sintió curiosidad al notar que no había dicho nada en lo que llevaban de camino y solo miraba por la ventana

-Es curioso como las cosas cambian mucho y nada al mismo tiempo- respondió con una suave sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir Erza-san?

-Pues han pasado muchas cosas últimamente Wendy; todos hemos madurado y crecido en muchos sentidos... pero de algún modo seguimos siendo los mismos a pesar de todo- y nadie pudo negar la veracidad de sus palabras

-Miren a Natsu, es uno de los diez más fuertes de todo fiore… pero los transportes aun son capaces de noquearlo, sigue actuando de la misma manera que siempre… y de algún modo eso ayudó a que el cambio no fuera tan drástico-

Todos estaban de acuerdo, seguía teniendo la actitud infantil de siempre, era muy fácil olvidar la colosal cantidad de poder que tenía y que los superaba a todos ellos, probablemente hasta al maestro.

Gray solo necesito pensar en la mirada que había puesto en él gremio cuando aquella mesa casi golpea a la rubia, así era fácil ver la diferencia de poder que había entre ellos.

Después del comentario de la pelirroja todos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, finalmente fue la voz del chofer anunciando la parada la que los devolvió a la realidad

La misión fue relativamente fácil, los ladrones no eran más que unos principiantes y no pudieron oponerse… el problema fue poco antes de llegar a la mansión del hombre que los había solicitado. Todos caminaban con tranquilidad mientras Natsu se quejaba por la falta de acción… Lucy venía atrás del grupo, molesta consigo misma por pensar en lo lindo que se veía el chico cuando hacia pucheros, y entonces se percato, tuvo ese presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, ese sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos le dijo que mirara hacia un costado, y le pareció extraño notar una ligera distorsión en la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban, el cerebro le dijo que solo era su imaginación… pero su corazón se comprimió y la hizo caminar más a prisa sin dejar de ver aquella distorsión.

Se dio cuenta de que su intuición no le estaba fallando cuando vio un pequeño dardo salir de ese lugar, y le asusto más darse cuenta de que iba directo a una cabeza con cabellera rosa, no lo pensó dos veces, de hecho ni siquiera lo pensó; su cuerpo actuó con voluntad propia y se lanzo con fuerza, interponiéndose entre el proyectil y su objetivo.

Dragneel reacciono cuando escucho su grito de dolor y de inmediato la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que callera, eso sirvió para que el resto del equipo se pusiera en guardia, el problema era que ninguno de ellos sabía de donde había provenido aquel ataque.

-El aire es extraño en esa dirección- por fin se percato Wendy, resulta que aquel cobarde había usado una lacrima que lo volvía transparente y ocultaba su olor, pero no podía hacer que él aire lo atravesara como si fuera intangible… afortunadamente Marvell podía darse cuenta de ello.

El resto del equipo neutralizo al sujeto de inmediato, pero Natsu y Lucy no se habían movido de su lugar, lo único que el chico hizo fue sacarle el dardo que tenía en el pecho… ambos se veían directo a los ojos, diciendo tanto y a la vez nada con la mirada, por fin la rubia sonrío con cariño y luego cerro sus ojos

Wendy olfateo el aire alarmada y su mirada se poso en la inconsciente maga y luego en el dardo que aun estaba en la mano de Natsu

-Natsu-san… déjame ver eso- se lo arrebata y él no da señales de vida… su mente está en un blanco total y lo único que recuerda es la sonrisa de su Lucy apagándose

-¡Esto tiene veneno!- exclamo alarmada, enseguida Gray y Erza, que jalaba del cuello a su atacante, los rodearon preocupados

-Es un veneno mortal- hablo con dificultad, la pelirroja lo miro con profundo odio -Ella jamás volverá a abrir los ojos- y luego soltó una retorcida risa. Gray le soltó un puñetazo haciéndolo callar

-Danos el antídoto- siseo con rabia

-No- respondió después de escupir sangre -Quiero tener el gusto de llevarme al infierno a uno de los famosos magos de Fairy tail… no lograran salvarla ni aunque me ma…-

-Yo puedo hacerlo- respondió seria la peli azul -Es un veneno que se usa desde hace algunos siglos y muy pocos saben contrarrestarlo… por eso fue uno de los primero que Grandeene me enseño a tratar- y de inmediato puso sus manos a la obra, era un proceso difícil y requirió gran parte de su magia, pero lo logro ante la iracunda mirada de aquel despreciable hombre.

Mientras tanto, Natsu solo se limitaba a sostenerla con delicadeza, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa ¿porque sonreía?... y sin querer, a su mente vino el momento en que Lucy (del futuro) murió, había lagrimas en sus ojos pero aun así sonreía… y él se sintió tan inútil por no poder protegerla, en ese momento quiso hacer pedazos a mirai Roge con sus manos… porque Lucy siempre sería Lucy.

Ese día se dijo que siempre la protegería, que siempre estaría con ella y que primero tendrían que pasar por su cadáver antes de lastimarla… pero ahí estaba ella, inconsciente en sus brazos por haber usado su cuerpo para protegerlo ¿porque no había podido protegerla? ¿es que la vida quería arrebatarle todo lo que tenía?

-REACCIONA NATSU- la voz de Gray hizo que el tiempo comenzara a girar de nuevo, despego su vista de los ojos cerrados de la Heartfilia y miro a su amigo-enemigo, se imaginó que su expresión no era del todo buena pues su amigo dio un leve respingo, seguro reflejaba el miedo que sentía de perderla…

Pero todo ese miedo pronto se convirtió en una tremenda rabia, sus ojos pasaron a sus amigos de largo y se concentraron en el hombre que maldecía por haber fallado en su plan.

Erza vigilaba al hombre, pero tuvo que dejar de verlo al escuchar que Wendy soltaba un ligero grito, de inmediato el ambiente se torno pesado y comenzó a hacer mucho calor, cuando se giro Wendy, Charle y Happy estaba junto a Gray que sostenía a Lucy… El mago santo estaba a unos pocos metros de ella y ese hombre, que ahora se había callado y lo miraba atentamente.

Incluso Titania tenía que aceptar que Natsu daba mucho miedo, más que ella misma, las venas de su frente estaban tan hinchadas que parecían apunto de explotar, la rabia que sentía casi podía palparse en el aire, ademas del calor que aumentaba con cada segundo, a pesar de eso el hombre comenzó a sudar frío.

No pronuncio ni una sola palabra y, cuando llego hasta ellos, la cara tan contorsionada por la ira que sentía hizo que ella se apartara de inmediato, el mago tomo a su prisionero por la camisa y lo arrastró lentamente unos metros más adelante, el calor aumento tanto que Erza tuvo que equipar su armadura de emperatriz del fuego y Gray cubrió a los demás con un escudo usando su magia de devil slayer.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre se percató de la magnitud de sus acciones, había escuchado rumores de un poderoso mago de fuego que había vencido al maestro de Tártaros y luego había sido nombrado mago santo, había escuchado de su fama por proteger a sus compañeros hasta con su vida… por esa razón lo había estado espiando hasta encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo, había sido una lastima que ese potente veneno se desperdiciara en ella, pero al menos podría matar a alguien de ese gremio.

Pero nunca imaginó el escenario del que estaba formando parte, nunca se imagino que lograran descubrirlo… jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentar a la furia de Natsu Dragneel… siempre creyó que era una exageración decir que derritió el estadio de los grandes juegos mágicos… ahora se daba cuenta de que era la pura verdad, su ropa comenzaba derretirse y a quemarle el cuerpo, y es que lo único que el muchacho hacia era mirarlo con una terrible ansia acecina… no quería ni imaginar como sería cuando realmente usara fuego

Gray estaba preocupado, hasta su hielo se estaba derritiendo y comenzaban a sudar detrás de él, el pelirrosa estaba totalmente fuera de sí… nunca lo había visto tan molesto, daba mucho miedo y definitivamente no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de aquel pobre diablo… incluso se atrevería a decir que su amigo despedía maldad pura

Erza se sentía completamente incapaz de moverse, incluso su armadura comenzaba a recibir daño y los gritos del hombre al sentir como se le quemaba la piel le ponían la carne de gallina, jamás imagino que el inocente niño con el que creció pudiera actuar de manera tan… tan… sádica

Un ligero movimiento en los brazos de el mago de hielo atrajo la atención del felino azul, el chico estaba tan atento a lo que sucedía que no se percato

-¡Lucy!- exclamo aliviado y se lanzo a su pecho

-Ha-Happy?- respondió con dificultad -¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- el neko solo levantó su mirada dejándole ver sus ojos llorosos y luego le señalo en dirección a las dos figuras distorsionadas por el calor que estaban a unos metros.

A sus oídos pronto llegaron los alaridos del sujeto y le erizaron la piel… entonces una cabellera rosa delato al causante, de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogo un grito, no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban pero el corazón le decía que era verdad. Aunque sentía un terrible dolor en la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas logro llamar la atención del alumno de Ul y logro que la bajara

-Creo que perdió la cordura- susurró entre asustado y preocupado

-Algo tenemos que hacer, no hay que dejar que lo mate- le respondió decidida y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, saliendo de la protección de aquel escudo, Wendy intento detenerla pero la mirada que le dio le dijo que nadie la detendría.

Ella misma comenzaba a sentir el abrumante calor, era mucho más que el ultimo día de los juegos y el ambiente estaba cargado de odio… cada paso que daba hacia que su fuerza menguara, pero no se detuvo

Una sola idea reinaba en su mente: hacer sufrir al maldito. Sus agonizantes gritos y la mirada de terror que tenía eran un deleite para él… porque había dañado a Lucy y lo iba a pagar con su vida, había hecho que sus ojos se cerraran y que sonriera con dolor, había intentado matarla, arrancarla de su lado y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle eso. Decidió que ya había sido suficiente de esa tortura y que era hora de que probara sus puños, alzó uno y lo encendió, con un fuego tan intenso que parecía lava.

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al imaginarse como su puño le deformaría el rostro a ese imbécil… pero una suave y delgada mano lo sostuvo con fuerza sin importarle que le dañara. Se detuvo de inmediato al sentir aquel dulce olor inundar sus fosas nasales y de inmediato disipo su magia; soltó al hombre que se había desmallado por el dolor, eso poco le importo pues toda la rabia, el dolor y el odio se fueron cuando ella se paró frente a él y lo miro con sus hermosos ojos marrón llenos de preocupación

-Ya fue suficiente Natsu- y la miro fijamente cuando le dijo aquello, percatándose al fin de las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo y las que estaba a punto de hacer, vio sus propias manos con terror y luego la miro a ella, sonriéndole como siempre… se sintió miserable pues sabía que él le había provocado aquella quemadura en la mano, y que había sido su magia la que derritió parte de su ropa

-No es tu culpa- adivinó sus pensamientos y siguió sonriéndole -Ya todo termino y todos estamos bien- pero su mirada atormentada le dijo que no le estaba creyendo -Todos somos responsables de nuestras propias acciones… y yo no me arrepiento de las mías… si pudiera volver en el tiempo, volvería a hacerlo- y de algún modo eso lo calmó un poco

-Ahora tenemos que terminar esta misión si queremos la paga ¿no es así chicos?- pero estaba demasiado sorprendidos cono para responder

-¡Aye!- grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien le había respondido -Date prisa Natsu, así cometemos más rápido algunos pescados ¡aye!- y le lanzó una mirada al resto del equipo como esperando que reaccionaran, por fin Erza re-equipo su armadura normal, Gray deshizo lo poco que quedaba de su escudo y Wendy se permitió relajarse

-Tienen razón- apoyo Titania mientras levantaba como saco de papas al hombre inconsciente y caminando con dirección al pueblo

-¿A que están esperando ustedes dos?- cuestionó aun un poco tenso el Fullbuster, pero también emprendiendo la caminata

La chica sonrío aunque sentía terriblemente débil -Vamos Natsu- y colapso al segundo paso que se alejo de él, afortunadamente el chico tenía buenos reflejos y logro atraparla

-¡LUCY!- gritó y todos voltearon de nuevo, el mago de hielo fue el primero en correr hacia ellos, la chica era como su hermana y estaba preocupado por ella… pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, la mirada de su amigo volvió a oscurecerse y… ¿le estaba gruñendo? Era un gruñido feroz y parecía estar apunto de arrancarle la mano que había alargado con intención de tocarla.

Wendy tuvo la misma respuesta cuando intentó revisarla

-Tienes que calmarte Natsu- la fuerte voz de la Scarlet hizo que se calmara un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la hija de Grandene la revisara, también aprovechó el momento para curar la quemadura de su mano

-No tiene nada grave- dio su diagnostico -Solo esta bastante débil… pero se sentirá mejor después de descansar adecuadamente-

-Necesita ir a casa… no puede seguir con la misión- la preocupación que sentía por su amiga era evidente en sus ojos

-Pero alguien tiene que entregar la gema- puntualizo el de cabello azabache

-Nosotras lo haremos- resolvió Charle -Ustedes debería estar con ella- y ninguno se lo negó -También llevaremos al hombre con las respectivas autoridades- acoto la niña y tanto el hombre como la piedra le fueron entregados, de inmediato ambas partieron con rumbo a aquella mansión…

El resto fue directo a la estación de trenes y el mago de fuego no soltó a su compañera en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, en contra de todo pronostico no colapsó, y solo después de una hora se quedo dormido abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo

-¿Qué piensas de lo que paso- cuestionó una vez asegurado de que dormía

-Honestamente no lo se Gray… tenía toda la intención de acecinarlo, y si Lucy no lo hubiera detenido…- suspiro mientras los miraba

-Se que usualmente él no piensa… pero esta vez se dejo guiar por puro instinto- y un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar aquello -Creo que… ni él mismo entiende lo que pasó.

* * *

Uf… he partido el capitulo por la mitad, pero creo que aun así me ha quedado demasiado… espero que no les haya sido muy tedioso de leer… esta vez es verdad que voy a tardar en actualizar… este lunes en la madrugada salgo hacia un pueblito escondido en la sierra de Guerrero y allí no hay Internet.

Quizá logre terminar el siguiente cap a tiempo, pero no prometo nada respecto a eso, que si prometo es publicar en cuanto regrese.

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer… sería muy amable de su parte si me dejaran saber su opinión, eso me motiva mucho…


	3. Si te perdiera parte 2

Quiero empezar dando una disculpa por la tardanza, sin embargo cumplí mi promesa de actualizar en cuanto regresara (hace unas horas que lo hice ^^).

*Lo que esta entre asteriscos es la voz interna de Natsu*

" _Y así están los pensamientos"_

Fairy Tail le pertenece totalmente a Hiro Mashima, pues si fuera de mi propiedad ya habría una gran cantidad de parejas con hijos. También doy crédito a Malcolm el de en medio y al loco sueño de Rese, pues esto no habría sido posible sin ellos.

Justo ahora no tengo nada más que decir, así que los dejaré leer tranquilamente ¡Aye!

* * *

 **Si te perdiera parte 2**

Abrió los ojos en cuanto el tren llegó a Magnolia, y apenas había dejado de moverse cuando ya estaba fuera. De inmediato comenzó a correr a la casa de Porlyusica para que ayudara a la joven que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, la mujer estaba dispuesta a correrlos a patadas por haber ido hasta su hogar a molestarla… pero se guardó sus regaños al ver la preocupación tatuada en él rostro de Natsu, ella conocía a todos los del gremio desde hacía mucho tiempo, y había visto crecer a ese revoltoso muchacho, le había visto cientos de expresiones en el rostro y la mayoría eran graciosas (claro que jamás diría eso en voz alta), pero podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que realmente le había visto preocupado, y le sobraban dedos.

En realidad solo había presenciado dos, una fue durante los juegos y otra ocurría frente a sus ojos, curiosamente ambas estaban relacionadas con esa muchacha, y sospechaba que aquella no era la primera ni esta la última vez que ocurriría. Después de haberlos dejado entrar y de examinar a la rubia, su diagnostico fue el mismo que él de Wendy, su salud era muy buena y el veneno había abandonado su sistema por completo, sencillamente estaba exhausta y necesitaba descansar. Su condición era poco común ya que lo lógico era que se hubiera desmallado después de que entrara en su sistema y comenzara a descansar después de que Wendy la curara para despertar uno o dos días después, pero de alguna forma milagrosa ella logró despertar y hasta moverse y hablar según le había dicho el muchacho… como consecuencia no despertaría en un buen rato.

El resto del equipo llegó unos minutos después y la curandera les explico que la rubia había sido llevada a su hogar por el dragon Slayer y lo mejor era que esperaran hasta que ella misma se presentara en el gremio para verla. No era por una razón medica, simplemente creía que era mejor darle algo de espacio al muchacho, por alguna razón ella creía que lo necesitaba, y parecía que había ocurrido algo que hizo que los demás no se negaran, hasta el gato estuvo dispuesto a dejarlos solos sin decir una sola palabra, y eso si que era una sorpresa.

Había entrado con ella en brazos por la ventana que, afortunadamente, siempre estaba abierta, rápidamente la acomodó en su cama en un intento de mantenerla cómoda. Ya se sentía más tranquilo, pues sabía que su vida no estaba en peligro y en unos días volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

Pero la culpa volvió a invadirlo después de haberse sentado al lado de la cama para velar por ella, esa rara chica había salvado su vida y no conforme, había hecho el mayor de los esfuerzos para evitar que cometiera un terrible crimen… le debía tantas cosas. Había sido valiente y demostrado la fortaleza que tan bien le conocía, mientras que él se había dejado consumir por su temores y la rabia lo había controlado, cegando totalmente sus sentidos y llevándolo a hacer cosas que él mismo condenaría.

Pero entonces aquella imagen regreso a su mente; Lucy inconsciente en sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que si algún día llegaba a perderla igual que a Igneel entonces realmente se volvería loco, loco de dolor e impotencia, de rabia y resentimiento hacia él y hacia ella, hacia todo el mundo, no sería capaz de seguir viviendo. Porque el corazón le decía que ella era tan indispensable como el mismo aire.

La rubia se revolvió ligeramente entre las sabanas captando su completa atención, tal vez estaba soñando con algo y, mientras trataba de imaginar que era, no pudo evitar detallar su rostro. Es cierto que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero si él tuviera que decir que parte le gustaba más, elegiría sus labios… pero no porque eran carnosos, bien definidos y seguro sabían a gloria; eso llamaba la atención, pero lo que a verdaderamente le gustaba de ellos eran las cosas que salían de allí, a veces solo decía tonterías al igual que él, pero otras producían palabras que lo hacían reír y mantenerse optimista aun en situaciones muy difíciles, y algunas más decían cosas que él necesitaba oír en el momento adecuado aunque no lo quisiera, le daban animo y consuelo como nadie.

Ese pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo reprimir el deseo de recorrerlos suavemente con la yema de su dedo índice… pero luego bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había algo más que le gustaba; algo suave en lo que le encantaba recostarse, y es que no había mejor contramedida para el mareo que estar en su regazo… era como el paraíso mismo, le daba una paz y tranquilidad como nada más, como si siempre hubiera estado buscando un lugar al cual realmente pertenecer y, al recostarse en su regazo al fin pudiera encontrarlo, como si el corazón le dijera que ese era su lugar y ella su hogar.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que realmente le gustaba todo de ella, desde su cabello rubio que le iluminaba la vida y olía a deliciosas frutillas, hasta los pies con los que le daba sus famosas Lucy quik para sacarlo de su departamento, desde su amable y cariñosa sonrisa hasta sus más violentas rabietas; le encantaba cada virtud y defecto porque formaban parte de ella, la hacían única y enormemente especial. A sus ojos no había nadie que fuera la mitad de maravillosa de lo que ella era.

La noche había caído en Magnolia, fría para todos excepto para un peli rosa que no perdía detalle alguno de la chica que dormía en esa habitación, y justo porque estaba tan atento, se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente y, al tocar la piel de su brazo la sintió fría. Al ser un mago de fuego, el frío no tenía ningún efecto en su cuerpo… pero la maga estelar era un asunto totalmente diferente, incluso se atrevería a decir que ella sentía el frío más que otras personas.

El corazón ordenó y el cuerpo no tardó en obedecer y meterse entre las sabanas junto a ella para hacerla entrar en calor, y de manera automática ella se acurruco en su pecho para mantenerse más calientita, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa acción, Lucy se pasaba la vida quejándose de que se metiera en su casa y sobre todo en su cama, pero siempre se abrazaba a él por las noches y sobre todo si hacía frio, así que llego a la conclusión de que la verdad le encantaba que de colara, después de todo siempre dejaba abierta la ventana, bien podía ponerle un candado como hizo con la chimenea o la puerta para que Gray y Erza no entraran. Pero con él era diferente… y él era diferente con ella, pensando en eso calló en los gentiles brazos de Morfeo, quien le obsequio un dulce sueño en el que podía tenerla siempre y dormir a su lado todas las noches.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana entreabierta hasta llegar a sus parpados, obligándolos a abrirse y mostrar el par de orbes verde olivo que escondían, después de unos segundos fue completamente capaz de ver el lugar donde estaba, y una cálida sensación inundó su pecho al sentir un cuerpo femenino abrazado al suyo mientras que él la envolvía con sus brazos protectores, y todo mejoró cuando la vio al rostro, se veía como una hermosa hada en total paz. Al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, como si los hubiesen hecho así… pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse acostado admirándola todo el día, por lo menos él tenía que desayunar y sería buena idea tener algo por si ella despertaba.

Con pereza se levanto y fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo… claro, solo tenía la intención pero no las ganas, así que después de darle un vistazo a la rubia y asegurarse de que estaba bien y cómoda, salió por la ventana directo al gremio.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, como era su costumbre, llamando la atención de toda persona en el interior de aquel ruidoso establecimiento, pero el no prestó atención a nadie y fue directo a la barra, con la preocupación pintada en la cara

-¿Qué hay para comer Mira?- pregunto a la albina con prisa, quería regresas a aquella casa junto al canal lo más rápido posible

-Buenos días Natsu- saludó como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta -¿Cómo esta Lucy?- hablo con su típica alegría… seguro que la maga estelar estaba más que feliz de que Dragneel fuera su cuidador personal, y ella quería enterarse de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. El resto del equipo se había encargado de notificar al gremio sobre lo ocurrido y el estado de su amiga, claro que omitieron algunos detalles… de hecho, todo sobre la reacción de Natsu y lo que casi ocurre, solo dijeron que le había dado una paliza al hombre y ya… tampoco dijeron que Lucy seguía inconsciente pues seguramente algunos querrían ir a visitarla y no querían eso, y Natsu no tenía el tiempo de aclarar nada

-Supongo que mejor pero… ¡por favor dame dos platos de comida Mira!- le exigió un poco desesperado, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes -Ara ara, tienes prisa… entonces no tardo- y fue a atender a su labor. Mientras tanto una joven albina se sentaba junto al mago de fuego

-Que hay Natsu- saludó la menor llamando su atención, estaba tan desesperado por irse que no había notado su presencia a pesar de sus desarrollados sentidos

-Hola Lissana- respondió de manera seca y volviendo su vista hacia a la barra como si con eso pudiera hacer que Mira tardara menos

-¿Te urge mucho regresar con ella?- cuestionó intentando que su voz no reflejara lo duro que era hablar de ese tema

-Claro, me preocupa que se quede sola tanto tiempo- respondió sin verla, la habían lastimado por su culpa y no permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir, era su deber cuidarla

-La quieres- no era una pregunta, era algo que ella misma había comprobado con el paso del tiempo, lo conocía desde niño y se había dado cuenta que después de los juegos la miraba diferente, sus ojos se iluminaban solo con escuchar su nombre… igual que el Natsu de edolas

-Claro que la quiero- y esta vez sí la miro a los ojos con seguridad. La menor sintió como sus esperanzas se hacían pedazos, era duro escucharlo de sus labios, pero ella sabia que su corazón lo necesitaba para poder sacarlo de una vez por todas

-Lucy es miembro de mi preciada familia y por eso la quiero- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio… solo que él mismo no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la razón《*No es cierto*》murmuraba una voz en su cabeza pero él la ignoró

-La quiero igual que a todos- aseguro más a él que a ella《*¡Mientes!*》y esta vez la voz se lo gritó, porque en el fondo sabia que la quería de forma diferente a todos los demás

-Ni tu mismo te crees eso- y luego soltó una risita amarga sin que le preocupara que él chico pudiera notarlo, y a Natsu definitivamente se le hizo extraño que ella estuviera sintiendo amargura en ese momento

-Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que oír a esa voz en tu cabeza que te contradice, y entonces lo entenderás… mi amigo- y después de esas palabras se marchó. Mira llego con la comida en ese preciso momento y, como volver con Lucy era su prioridad, no fue tras Lissana para que le aclara el asunto, si no que corrió hacia su rubia amiga intentando comprender la razón por la cual la albina sabía que habia una voz en su cabeza. Y es que, en su momento, ella misma la había escuchado cuando intentaba convencerse de que el cariño que sentía por el peli rosa era puramente fraternal.

Entró por la ventana, como siempre, y de inmediato fue a la habitación de la rubia con la intención de desayunar allí. Ambos platos cayeron a suelo sin que le importara en lo más minino, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y su corazón se aceleró, porque la cama en la que se supone su amiga descansaba estaba vacía, el temor lo consumía de nuevo… sus sentidos estaban totalmente nublados por el miedo, pero de no haber sido así habría logrado percibir que alguien se acercaba lentamente por detrás. Pero como ya dije, en ese momento era presa del miedo, y llevado por él se dejo caer de rodadillas al piso… le había fallado de nuevo.

-Natsu- susurro apenas esa persona, pero el chico lo escucho bien y, sin pensarlo se levantó y dio vuelta, con el alivio pintado en el rostro abrazó a esa persona… porque en contra de todo pronostico, Lucy Heartfilia estaba parada frente a él, despierta.

Minutos antes

Había despertado unos minutos después de que el dragon slayer se fuera de su casa, le tomó algún tiempo orientarse, pero al final se descubrió en la cama de su propia casa con los recuerdos de la ultima misión frescos en su memoria. Pero estaba tranquila pues sabía que había evitado que el hombre que amaba terminara haciendo algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría en el futuro. Se sentó en su cama con mucha calma y cuidado, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si un elefante le hubiera bailado encima, los efectos secundarios supuso… se levanto aun más despacio y lentamente se acerco a su armario en busca de ropa más abrigadora, era un milagro que no se hubiera congelado durante la noche con esa ropa que traía puesta, no era la adecuada para una noche de invierno en Magnolia, pero seguro Erza la había llevado a casa y la había mantenido caliente un rato, se lo agradecía mucho.

Se decidió por una pijama calentita, de cualquier modo no planeaba salir y tampoco recibir visitas, solo quería descansar un poco… pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el tremendo dolor en la cintura, la espalda y el bajo vientre no era precisamente un efecto secundario, era más bien algo que todas la mujeres sufren cada cierto tiempo《mierda》pensó molesta, lo había olvidado por completo. Como pudo fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y luego se puso su cómoda pijama, consistía en un pantalón negro afelpado con pequeños dragones rojos y una blusa roja de manga larga que decía con letras negras "Estoy encendida", Levy se la había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, era vergonzosa y no la había usado por temor de que el hijo de Igneel la viera, pero eso era lo de menos en estos momentos, aun así se puso una larga y afelpada bata blanca encima junto con unas pantuflas del mismo color para ir a la cocina y hacerse un té. Ya casi estaba listo cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la venta, 《Natsu》pensó y de inmediato su corazón dio un salto alegre, apagó la estufa de inmediato y salió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala, pero no estaba allí. Enseguida escuchó el ruido de algo de porcelana rompiéndose en su habitación y toda la emoción que había sentido se convirtió en una tremenda rabia, 《malditos cambios de humor》 seguro el muy estúpido había roto su alhajero.

Pero cuando entró no vio lo que esperaba, lo que estaba roto en el piso eran platos y había comida regada. Un poco mas adelante estaba el mago de fuego, parecía totalmente ausente y hasta le temblaban un poco las piernas, ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella estaba en la habitación, se acerco lentamente para no asustarlo, y entonces lo vio caer de rodillas frente a la cama, por esa razón susurro su nombre bajito y con preocupación, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, por eso no le sorprendió demasiado cuando volteó a verla con tanto alivio, y tampoco cuando se abrazó a ella como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente se separó un poco de ella, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación

-Quero que me digas quien te lastimo- le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, no era una petición, se lo estaba ordenando

-No estoy…- se apresuro a negar, ¿de donde había sacado esa idea?

-No me mientas Lucy- la interrumpió -Una vez te dije que no puedes ocultarte de mi olfato, puedo oler la sangre aunque hayas intentado cubrirla- inmediatamente después de esa palabras salieran de su boca, la cara de la chica se tornó de un color que fácilmente competía con el cabello de Erza

-¡Kya!- no pudo evitar gritar mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

-"Mierda, mierda y mas mierda, no puedo creer que haya dicho algo así… ¡es demasiado vergonzoso!"- pensó mientras intentaba que su sonrojo disminuyera, lo cual era muy difícil de lograr con ese par de ojos verde olivo viéndola de manera tan profunda y sus brazos aun rodeándola.

Estaba completamente dispuesta a empujarlo lejos y gritarle algunos cuanto improperios, pero al ver hasta el fondo de sus ojos solo encontró preocupación, no había un juguetón deseo de molestarla como siempre, tampoco lo estaba haciendo por incomodarla… realmente la creía herida y estaba dispuesto a hacer justicia, fue por eso que reprimió ese deseo y pudo hacer que su cara volviera a su color natural

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella conversación bochornosa que tuvimos?- le hablo con voz cariñosa y comprensiva -En la que te explique lo que le ocurre a las mujeres todos los meses- Que esto no los sorprenda, queridos lectores, porque es obvio que en algún momento tuvo que explicárselo, él se pasaba todo el tiempo en su casa, prácticamente vivía con ella y terminó dándose cuenta… no es como si Erza o Igneel se lo hubieran explicado, así que tuvo que hacerlo ella para evitar futuros momentos incomodos

-Claro- respondió no muy seguro -Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con…- fue entonces que comprendió a que se refería, y al mismo tiempo que lo entendió su cara se volvió igual a una señal de alto -¿Qu… quieres… recostarte?- cuestionó algo avergonzado

-Si… me vendría de maravilla- y entonces de verdad la sorprendió, cuando por fin deshizo el abrazo creyó que la dejaría caminar sola, o tal vez la sostendría del brazo, pero en vez de eso, y probando lo impredecible que podía ser, la cargó al estilo nupcial y la llevó directo a la cama, Lucy apenas y tuvo el tiempo para procesarlo cunado él se metió a la cama con ella

-¿Qué.. qué haces Natsu?- inquirió la ruborizada joven, como respuesta, el muchacho recostó su cabeza en el vientre de ella con mucha suavidad para no causarle incomodidad, y luego la rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo que se ruborizara aun más

-Estaba muy preocupado- susurro bajito, pero ella pudo escucharlo debido al silencio de la habitación -Solo me fui media hora máximo… me descuide solo un momento y ya no te encontré… temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado- estaba aceptando que había algo que lo asustaba, pero sentía que estaba bien decírselo a ella, que solo ella lo escucharía sin juzgarlo… aunque en el fondo quería que lo hiciera, que se enojara con él

-Solo me desperté, nada malo va a ocurrirme en mi casa- intentó consolarlo, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza

-Muchas cosas malas pasan en las casas... ademas, es mi culpa que estés aquí, yo fui incapaz de protegerte, no pude hacer nada y ser un maldito mago santo no me sirvió de nada… fui un completo inútil- soltó al fin toda la culpa que sentía, viéndola directamente a los ojos y al borde de las lagrimas. La rubia sintió la mas grande de las ternuras al verlo tan atormentado frente a ella, y al mismo tiempo sintió como su corazón se comprimía y luego se llenaba de culpa al haberle causado sufrimiento

-Ya te había dicho que no fue tu culpa, y que cada persona es dueña de sus propias acciones- comenzó a decir al tiempo que se recorría un poco hasta quedar sentada y que él quedara sobre su regazo -Y yo soy la única culpable de lo que pasó… no soy muy fuerte, y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, pero siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo… mi corazón me dio una orden y yo solo la seguí- quería aliviar sus cargas, ella había decidido utilizar su propio cuerpo como escudo y no se arrepentía de eso, necesitaba que así lo entendiera

-El día que vi morir a la Lucy del futuro- habló de manera lenta y calmada, como si le estuviera explicando algo a una niña pequeña -Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida- y luego tomó una de sus manos para depositar un dulce beso en ella, finalmente la sostuvo entre sus grandes manos con ternura

-Por esa razón me jure que siempre te protegería, que primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de hacerte daño- y luego rio con amargura -Pero fallé y terminaste con un dardo en el pecho- era oficial, Lucy Heartfilia amaba a Natsu Dragneel con locura, porque solo él podía hacer un juramento así

-Si te perdiera…- y la voz le tembló con solo imaginarlo -No se que sería de mí- y nuevamente se recostó en su regazo como un niño mientras trazaba figuras imaginarias sobre su pantalón de pijama

-No los recuerdo, pero se que tuve padres alguna vez… y los perdí, después Igneel desapareció, luego perdí a Lissana y, aunque ahora se que esta a salvo no es lo mismo… en los juegos mágicos supe lo que era verte a ti realmente herida y tuve que ver morir a tu yo del futuro… fue horrible. Finalmente Igneel también se fue… he perdido a demasiada gente importante en mi vida y no soportaría perderte a ti… no de nuevo- jamás lo había pensado, pero resultaba obvio que el dragón de fuego solo lo había adoptado, habia sido un pequeño niño huérfano antes de eso, anqué el muchacho parecía un libro abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no era así. Había ocultado bastante bien sus preocupaciones, era el chico que siempre se mantenía fuerte y optimista, él era quien daba ánimos a los otros, a los ojos de los demás, el que no necesitaba consuelo… él apoyaba más no era apoyado. Y jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, nadie más que ella… y aquí estaba, frágil y asustado ante esos ojos marrón que lo veían con ternura, mostrando por primera vez que de tanto salvar a lo demás de sus agujeros personales, habia terminado hundiéndose él mismo

-Si te perdiera- continuó, sacándola de sus conjeturas -Sería incapaz de soportarlo,ya lo viste… casi mato a un hombre solo porque te hizo daño, mi conciencia y todos mis principios morales desaparecieron solo de pensar que estuve a punto de perderte… si algo te pasara Lucy… no podría seguir viviendo, es por eso que daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario- declaró por fin, con la voz quebrada a causa de las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

-Oh Natsu- le respondió con ojos llorosos y el sentimiento a flor de piel por todo lo que le habia dicho. No estaba muy segura de como responder a lo que le había dicho, o si siquiera tenia que responder… por eso dejó que el corazón tomara el mando y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cuidado y amor

-También eres importante para mí, eres mi compañero, mi familia y mucho más que eso-《eres el amor de mi vida》pensó pero no lo dijo -Tampoco soportaría la idea de que algo pudiera pasarte- por eso había usado su cuerpo de escudo

-Si te perdiera… me volvería loca, y no podría continuar viva sabiendo que diste tu vida por mí.

Si te perdiera…- y entonces la voz se le quebró tanto que ya no pudo continuar

-Lucy- le susurró

-Hay… hay que hacernos una promesa- logró encontrar su voz para hacerle esa sugerencia, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

-¿Qué clase de promesa?- cuestionó sin levantar la cabeza y dejándose mimar con las caricias de su amiga

-Hay que prometer no morir- y entonces tomó una de sus grandes y varoniles manos y la puso contra la de ella, como si quisiera medirlas

-Yo, Lucy Heartfilia, te juro solemnemente que no me expondré a peligros innecesarios y que tendré cuidado en todas mis misiones, juro que siempre cuidare de ti, Natsu Dragneel, en la medida que me sea posible… y sobre todo, te juro que no moriré sino hasta que sea muy, muy, muy vieja- en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera dicho algo así, porque parecía un juramento de matrimonio y seguro habría estado demasiado avergonzada como para hablar, pero ahora era lo de menos, porque lo que le importaba más era como se sentía el muchacho, y quería levantarle el animo a como diera lugar. Y supo que lo estaba logrando cuando él levanto la cabeza y volteó a verla directo a los ojos, por la forma en que poco a poco se hinco frente a ella sin separar las manos, por como esos orbes verde olivo mostraron emoción al escucharla hablar

-Yo, Natsu Dragneel- comenzó su propio juramento -Te juro solemnemente que seré más cuidadoso con lo que hago para no poner en peligro mi vida, y que intentare no buscarme demasiados problemas, juro que te protegeré siempre, Lucy Heartfilia, pero buscare la forma de hacerme más fuerte para que no dé mi vida por ti, porque te juro que no moriré hasta que sea mucho más viejo que el maestro- finalizó con una de sus típicas sonrisas colmilludas, lo cual solo logró hacerlo ver aun más adorable a los ojos de la rubia.

Ambos sabían que lo que habían dicho era imposible, no podían controlar cuando morir ya que el tiempo y el suceso imprevisto nos acaecen a todos, sabían que estaban siendo infantiles al jurarse aquello, pero no importaba, porque aunque fuera la promesa de dos niños les daba paz a los dos… les daba esperanza y, solo por eso, estaba bien

-Gracias Luce- no necesitaba decir que era lo que agradecía en concreto, ella lo sabía… y convencido de eso se dejo caer con gusto sobre uno de los lugares que más le gustaba: el regazo de la maga estelar

La chica soltó una maldición por lo bajo, olvidando totalmente que el peli rosa tenía un excelente oído

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó levantando la cabeza y ligeramente alarmado. Pensó en decirle una pequeña mentira piadosa… pero la verdad siempre resultaba mejor

-Tengo cólicos y dejaste caer tu cabeza un poco fuerte, no es la gran cosa- y no lo era… al menos no aun, pero tenía la esperanza de quedarse dormida y evitar más malestares

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- la pregunta era sin malicia, y en sus ojos pudo ver que tenía el sincero deseo de ayudarla

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa, él quería serle útil y no iba a quitarle esa buena intención -En la estufa hay un té, a esta altura ya debe haber hervido, ¿podrías traérmelo?- ni lento ni perezoso se levanto a traer el pedido, rápidamente se arrepintió de que se hubiera marchado, Gray tenía mucha razón en llamarlo estufa con patas pues no se había percatado del frio que realmente estaba haciendo debido a su presencia ¡hasta estaba lloviendo!

En un intento de mantener el calor se hizo bolita dentro de las cobijas, y así fue como la encontró al volver con la taza de té, se la dio en las manos y se mantuvo a su lado hasta que se lo terminó, y a ella no le molestó, irradiaba calor y, aunque no era tanto como cuando estaba acostado con ella, la reconfortaba

-¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestionó esperanzado

-Claro, solo me siento como si Elfmam me hubiera usado de saco de boxeo jeje- respondió juguetona -Estoy bien Natsu, es normal… solo tengo que dormir un poco- y él chico pareció comprenderlo

Dragneel no era tan tonto como aparentaba, sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero aun así prefirió preguntárselo directamente, y se alegro de que le respondiera con la verdad, estaba de acuerdo con ella, según Porliusyca no despertaría en algunos días, por eso era un milagro que pudiera platicar con ella en estos momentos y si le pedía descansar, se lo concedería. Otro asunto era el clima, a el no le afectaba el frio en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que a ella sí, y cuando la vio acurrucada entre las cobijas supo que tenía mucho frio, por esa razón se metió en las cobijas con ella, abrazándola por la espalda para mantenerla calentita

-¿Qué-qué haces?- exclamó ruborizada cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla

-Evito que mueras congelada, recuerda que juré protegerte siempre, de lo que sea- y entonces posó una de las manos en su vientre, calentándolo de inmediato y causando que la chica sintiera un considerable alivio.

Ahora venía a su memoria aquella conversación que había tenido con Mira, estaba frustrada por lo tremendamente destructivo que era el chico, por lo absurdo que creía que era amarle, por lo poco correspondida que sentía… y amablemente, Mirajane le habia dicho que las buenas cualidades que tenía opacaban todos sus defectos, ¡y valla que tenía razón!

Porque justo en este momento no importaba que fuera un dragón que quemara todo a su paso, porque todo ese fuego no solo destruía, también le proporcionaba el calor que necesitaba. ¿Y que si era rosa y no azul? Los príncipes azules eran la cosa más común y fácil de encontrar en el mundo, pero ella tenía algo fuera de lo ordinario, alguien maravilloso que podía ser tan cuidadoso y atento como un príncipe, y también volverse igual de feroz que un inmenso dragón. No importaba que solo fuera su amigo, por que ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que siempre iba a estar a su lado, y aunque él nunca llegara a amarla estaba bien… porque ella lo amaría aun así, con toda la fuerza que su corazón fuera capaz de tener y aun más.

-¿Tu pijama es una especie de broma, parodia o algo por el estilo?- su voz no denotaba molestia, se escuchaba tranquila y relajado, sencillamente tenía curiosidad, y Heartfilia lo notó

-También me gustaría saberlo, fue un regalo que Levy chan me dio en mi cumpleaños pasado, no la usaba porque creí que podía incomodarte… a decir verdad es un poco vergonzosa y…-

-Me gusta- le interrumpió -mucho- finalizó con seguridad

Una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor adornó los labios de la maga estelar cuando se giró para quedar frente a frente con su querido dragón, ambos sentían mariposas en el estomago con esa cercanía, pero no era incomodo sino que maravilloso, a los dos les encantaba la forma en que encajaba el uno con el otro

-Muchas, muchas gracias Natsu- le susurró y luego puso las manos en su pecho, deleitándose con el calor que despedía… y así fue como se rindió ante Morfeo, sabiéndose vigilada por ese dragón rosa… y él también se quedó dormido sintiendo el dulce aroma de SU Lucy

-*¿Te sientes cómodo?*- le preguntaba aquella voz en sueños, la misma que lo contradecía cuando pensaba en su amiga

-*¿Crees que encontraste a alguien especial? ¿crees tu, honestamente, que te la mereces?*- volvió a cuestionarlo, haciendo que despertara confundido por lo real que la había escuchado, como si se lo hubiera dicho justo en el oído… pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación y no oler a nadie más en toda la casa. Volvió a recostarse con la intención de dormir un poco más junto a la chica

-*¿Crees que ella merece todo lo que escondes?*- y esta vez estaba seguro de que la voz se había escuchado cerca, así que se separo cuidadosamente de la rubia y salió de la cama, dispuesto a hacer frente a… quien sea que estuviera hablando

-*¿Esperas quedarte a su lado por siempre?*- volvió a preguntar con tono burlón

-¿¡Quien demonios anda ahí!?- comenzó a exasperarse por no poder percibirlo

-*Es gracioso que utilices justo esa palabra para preguntarlo jaja*-

-¡Sal de donde estés cobarde!- le ordenó, tratando de no subir demasiado la voz y no despertar a la maga estelar

-*¿Quieres saber quién soy?... entonces te diré que soy tú… que provengo del fondo de tu mente*- respondió al fin

-Déjate de tonterías y sal de una vez- era estúpido creer que estaba teniendo una discusión con el mismo, seguro intentaban engañarlo… eso creía hasta que se vio a él mismo parado frente a sus ojos

-*¿Sorprendido dragoncito?*- se mofó -*¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?*- volvió a burlarse, como respuesta, el atónito dragon slayer le dio un puñetazo a su copia, pero su mano solo lo atravesó, como si realmente no estuviera allí

-*Te dije que soy tu… no puedes golpear a alguien que solo esta en tu mente*- aclaró con seriedad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender lo que ocurría

-*Esa es una buena pregunta, aunque una mejor sería ¿Qué es lo que _queremos_? Porque somos el mismo… pero el punto es que para saber que _queremos_ , primero necesitas definir lo que _sentimos_ , ¿qué sientes en tú corazón?… porque la respuesta ayudara a fijarnos un rumbo de aquí en adelante*- su voz había abandonado la burla inicial, y le hablaba con total seriedad -*Solo si sabes lo que sientes y quieres, podrás llegar a las respuestas correctas para todas las preguntas que ya te hice*-

-¿A que rayos te refieres con fijarnos un rumbo?- estaba muy confundido, y que estuviera hablando con él mismo no ayudaba -No entiendo una maldita palabra de lo que dices-

-*Pero lo importante es que lo harás… muy pronto vas a entender todo lo que digo*- le aseguró -*Por ahora, lo único que tienes que entender son tus propios sentimientos… ¿Quién esta en tu corazón?*- y justo después desapareció, dejando solo el vacío en su lugar

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose sudoroso y muy confundido, había tenido uno de los sueños más locos (sin contar cuando soñó que la comida se lo comía). Aunque… si lo pensaba no sonaba tan loco después de todo, muchas personas hablaban con ellos mismos cuando tenían algún problema… pero él no tenía ningún problema ¿o si?. Se rascó la cabeza confundido, pensar no era lo suyo

-¿Qué ocurre?- el brusco movimiento de su compañero la despertó, lo vio sentarse y supuso que había tenido un mal sueño y estaba preocupado… hasta que se rascó la cabeza, no necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para saber que hacía eso cuando estaba confundido, la cuestión era: ¿Qué lo confundía?

-Tuve un sueño extraño- si ya estaba despierta, no perdía nada diciéndoselo, tal vez podía ayudarlo

-¿La comida te comió de nuevo?- ese era el sueño más raro que le habían dicho alguna vez, Natsu se despertó a mitad de la noche gritando que se arrepentía, obviamente ella despertó también, y al verla le contó que la comida le había hecho un juicio y lo habían declarado culpable de comer con exceso, fue sentenciado a ser empanizado y frito en aceite para ser devorado en el almuerzo por la comida como castigo

-No… no taaaaan extraño- respondió, enfatizando 'el tan' -Pero sí hablé conmigo mismo, tenía un gemelo, que no era malvado porque era yo, y estaba parando frente a mi diciendo un montón de cosas raras- le contó en el mismo estado de confusión

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- se recorrió hasta quedar sentada en la cama junto a él, luego se recargó en su hombro

-Algo sobre saber lo que queremos, porque somos el mismo…- aclaró mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y la atraía más a él, Lucy se ruborizo al imaginar que parecían una pareja muy enamorada

-pero sobre todo me dijo… me dije- se corrigió, no muy seguro de como explicarlo -que tengo que saber quien esta en…- y justo antes de que completara la oración, un 'misterioso' ruido lo interrumpió, un ruido que hizo que la rubia se pusiera aun más roja de lo que ya estaba, y hasta las orejas se le calentaron cuando clavó sus ojos olivo en ella de manera inquisidora.

Eso hasta que otro 'misterioso' ruido rompió el silencio que se habia producido, solo que esta vez fue más fuerte, como si algún animal hubiera rugido, y entonces fue su turno de mirarlo de manera acusadora... se mantuvieron la mirada un poco más y luego comenzaron a reírse juntos

-Ahora recuerdo que ninguno de loa dos desayunó- aclaró el peli rosa mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera distraída, sin soltar a la chica

-Tienes razón- le concedió soltando una pequeña risa -Iré a prepararnos algo- el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, pero tampoco quería quedarse con hambre, y seguro que él tampoco, así que hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el brazo que estaba en su espalda la sujeto de la cintura impidiéndoselo

-No vayas… tu tienes que descansar, así que yo traeré algo- a la mente de la rubia llego la imagen de su amor platónico en forma chibi, iba de camino a su cocina mientras sacaba fuego de su boca, la estufa explotaba en cuanto la tocaba, sus ollas estaba derretidas y el horno se incendiaba mientras él chamuscaba el interior de su refri. Finalmente toda la cocina explotaba y él salía volando lejos, la casera aparecía como por arte de magia en ese momento y la obligaba a pagar todos los daños para, inmediatamente después, ponerla de patitas en la calle, y para poner las cosas peor, afuera había una tormenta y hacía un frio mortal, lo cual le causaba una terrible pulmonía que terminaba con ella muerta

-¡Noooo! ¡Detente!- gritó de manera dramática cuando por fin reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

-Tranquilízate, no pienso cocinar nada- adivinó su preocupación -Aunque sí se hacerlo- añadió fingiéndose ofendido y haciendo que la chica riera un poco -Pero mejor voy al gremio a traer algo- casualmente también imagino que hacía explotar su casa, aunque el final era distinto, pues ella lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio, con ayuda de la casera… definitivamente no quería terminar así

-Esa es una buena idea… pero me gustaría algo que no contenga picante de preferencia, si no es mucha molestia claro-

-De ninguna manera- respondió como un caballero y luego se marchó, por la ventana… Lucy soltó un suspiro, Natsu siempre sería Natsu sin importar lo mucho que las circunstancias cambiaran, y eso le daba tranquilidad

En el gremio

Las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, uno que otro discutía y algunos peleaban, pero nada demasiado drástico como las peleas comunes… es por eso que todos vieron al hijo de Igneel entrar al gremio, totalmente diferente a cuando fue en la mañana, estaba notablemente más relajado y ya no parecía tener tanta prisa, ademas, una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro.《Es por ella》pensó Lissana, y lo mismo pasó por la mente del resto del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ohayo Mira!- saludó como siempre, como si no hubiera estado allí en la mañana

-¡Okaeri Natsu!- le siguió el juego al responderle como siempre

-¿Ya tienes comida?- preguntó directo al grano

-Sip… tengo un curry súper picante que seguro te encanta- no era secreto que le gustaba lo picoso

-¿No tienes algo sin picante?- y a más de uno le sorprendió aquella pregunta

-Si- respondió extrañada -Creo que aun me queda un poco del pollo agridulce de la mañana-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó alegre -Quiero dos platos Mira- y la camarera se marchó, pensando que quizá era para Lucy

-Natsu- lo llamó una voz con seriedad, con los pelos de punta y sudando frio miró a la persona que le hablaba, estaba sentada a solo tres bancos de distancia y tenía un pastel de fresa enfrente

-¿Si Erza?- seguro iba a darle una buena reprimenda por todo lo sucedido

-¿Cómo esta Lucy?- su voz sonaba preocupada, pero de alguna forma también denotaba precaución, como si dudara en preguntar

-Mucho mejor… hace un rato que despertó, ahora voy a llevarle la comida- contestó alegre, rogando que su actitud hiciera que no lo regañara tanto

-Esa es una buena noticia- Porliusyca había dicho que tardaría al menos un par de días, así que se sentía muy aliviada de escuchar aquello pues había estado preocupada por su amiga. Supuso que había mejorado de alguna forma por el cambio de actitud del muchacho, pero aun así quería preguntarle… el caso es que lo había estado dudando.

Desde que volvieron a Magnolia una imagen se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, y es que jamás podría olvidar la macabra sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del mago de fuego justo antes de que Lucy lo detuviera, pensar en ello le erizaba la piel, le recordaba el placer que se tatuaba en la cara de Kouka cuando la estaba torturando, el placer que solo un demonio sentiría.

Por esa razón estaba preocupada por su amigo ¿será que escondía un lado sádico en su interior? Pero luego, las palabras de Gray venían a su mente,《Creo que… ni el mismo entiende lo que pasó》fue lo que dijo, y una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero algo, en el fondo de su corazón, le decía que habia algo más, que algo estaba oculto y tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Sin embargo, al final decidió ignorar todo aquello y averiguar sobre la salud de su amiga, eso era lo que importaba por el momento

-Aja… aunque aun se siente algo cansada y por eso se quedó en casa mientras yo le llevo de comer- era extraño que la pelirroja estuviera tan seria y no lo regañara, pero no pensaba decir nada, no es como si deseara ser regañado

-Seguro Lucy prefirió que vinieras al gremio a que hicieras explotar su cocina flamita- comentó Gray, apareciendo de la nada y, milagrosamente, usando toda su ropa

-No soy tan tonto como tu hielito… yo sí se cocinar- le respondió con autosuficiencia

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo -Después de todo eres una estufa con patas- se mofó

-Atrévete a repetir eso nudista- retó con una vena hinchada mientras ambos chocaban frentes

-Las veces que quieras estufa con patas-

-Princesa de hielo-

-Rosadito-

-Refrigerador portátil-

¡PAM! Fue lo que se escuchó justo antes de que esos dos comenzaran a pelear, y es que habían recibido un 'estate quieto' al estilo Erza, cortesía de la misma.

El dragon slayer se sintió confundido, como si se hubiera perdido de algo impórtate, pues Erza y Gray se sonreían con alivio, y es que él no sabia que había caído en una treta del mago de hielo, este quería comprobar que se encontraba bien, y la mejor forma de hacerlo que encontró fue provocarlo, logrando así que hasta la pelirroja se sintiera más tranquila al ver que reaccionaba como siempre

-¿Qué demonios está pasando entre ustedes?- preguntó al sentirse ignorado, pero luego su expresión cambio a una más suspicaz -No me digan que… ¿algo pasó entre ustedes?- hizo la pregunta más estúpida de la historia mientras los señalaba de manera acusadora y sonreía de forma picara, más de uno puso su completa atención a lo que ocurría y a la respuesta que sería dada, mientras que Juvia lloraba en rincón porque ahora tenia otra 'rival de amor',

Las caras de ambos se tornaron pálidas y dejaron de sonreír, Natsu sintió un escalofrío al ver que un aura asesina comenzaba a rodear a la maga de armaduras

-Claro que no Natsu, Erza es completamente fiel a Jerall, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así?- Mirajane salió al rescate del mago, hablando con total naturalidad pues sabía que había dado en el punto débil de su antigua rival. Todo el deseo asesino desapareció rápidamente, siendo remplazado por un profundo sonrojo que le dejó la cara a juego con su cabello, la poderosa Titania comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido y, finalmente termino desmallada, con los ojos en espiral y una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta noqueada- comentó Gray ya sin su gabardina

-Si bueno, tampoco creo que tu veas a Erza como algo más que una amiga ¿verdad?- y el alumno de Ul comenzó a asentir de forma vigorosa, parecía que también lo estaba salvando de aquel malentendido, lo que el mago de hielo olvidó es que el pasatiempo de Mira era hacer de celestina

-Porque es más que obvio que tu quieres a Juvia con locura, aunque eres demasiado tsundere como para admitirlo en voz alta- tarde se dio cuenta de todo lo que la alvina había dicho y que él seguía asintiendo, dándole completa razón a sus palabras… no es que no fuera cierto, pero, como la camarera dijo, no quería decirlo en voz alta, al menos no aún.

Poco después de que la demonio terminara aquella oración y de que el mago de hielo se pusiera del color de una hoja de papel, un grito emocionado se escucho en todo Fairy Tail, y una mujer de cabellera azul colapsó segundos después

-¡Gray sama ama a Juvia!- murmuraba completamente fuera de sí, mientras se perdía en Gruvialandia e imaginaba una hermosa boda y las caras de sus nueve hijos… termino en el suelo con los ojos en espiral

-¡Esta noqueada aye!- exclamó el exced apareciendo de la nada y con un pescado en la boca, mientras Gray seguía pálido y sin poder articular ninguna palabra, el resto de la gente del gremio volvió a sus asuntos y el mago de fuego aun no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro

-En un momento más traigo tu pedido Natsu- y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado

-¡A la paleta de hielo le gusta Juvia!- comenzó a burlarse de forma cantarina, a falta de algo mejor que hacer mientras esperaba

-¡Aye!- lo apoyó su peludo amigo que ya había llegado hasta la barra, completamente aliviado de que su padre adoptivo actuara como siempre de nuevo

Entonces fue que Gray volvió a su color natural y recordó algo de lo que quería hablar con el muchacho, por esa razón no respondió a su burla

-Natsu- se limitó a decir, Happy alternó su lirada entre ambos, comprendiendo de inmediato que su presencia ya no era requerida y se marchó de manera silenciosa, el aludido también comprendió que la cosa era seria, pues había usado su nombre y no un apodo

-¿Cómo esta Lucy?- fue lo primero que preguntó, mientras ambos se sentaban en la barra

-Se siente débil y cansada, pero es una considerable mejora el hecho de que esté despierta… solo necesita descansar- fue directo al grano

-Es bueno saberlo- después de unos minutos de silencio agregó -¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?- el pelirrosa se tomó unos minutos para pensar bien la pregunta… pero finalmente negó con la cabeza

-Eso imagine- y se levantó de su asiento, le hizo una seña al muchacho para que lo siguiera y tomo rumbo hacia afuera del gremio, Dragneel lo siguió no muy seguro

-Estuve pensando seriamente en nuestra ultima misión- habló una vez que estuvieron fuera y lo suficientemente alejados como para que nadie escuchara su conversación. 《Mierda y más mierda, justo el tema que quería evitar》maldijo mentalmente

-Intenté encontrar una explicación coherente para lo ocurrido y solo encontré una- continuó, dispuesto a ir directo al grano -Al principio me pareció un poco tonta considerando lo lento que eres en algunos temas… pero la cosa es que quieres a Lucy- al fin lo soltó, sin rodeos y mirándolo directo a los ojos, totalmente atento a su reacción… Pero no hubo tal reacción, el chico estaba como si hubiera dicho algo tan irrelevante como el clima para el día siguiente

-Por supuesto que quiero a Lucy… ya se lo dije a Lissana, ella es parte de mi familia- otra vez la misma cosa ¿hasta cuando pensaban decirle algo que ya sabía?《"Hasta que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo"》le respondió aquella voz tan parecida la suya

-No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño Natsu, el cariño fraternal es lo que yo siento por ella, pero…- intentó explicarle, pero en una fracción de segundo, el mago de fuego había llegado hasta él y lo sostenía por el cuello

-¿Cómo que le tienes cariño?- apenas había escuchado que el alumno de Ul le tenía cariño a la maga estelar, su cuerpo se había movido solo

-Cálmate Natsu- intentó que su voz no temblara, demostrando que estaba nervioso, realmente no creía que fuera a matarlo o herirlo gravemente, pero tratándose de la rubia todo podía ocurrir

-¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Ella merece alguien mucho mejor que tu!- siseó con rabia, y el azabache tuvo una descabellada idea en ese momento, una en la que arriesgaba su integridad física pero podía hacer que su cabeza hueca comprendiera el asunto

-¿¡Y quien eres tu para decir eso!? ¿¡Que te da el derecho de elegir lo mejor para ella!?- le gritó mientras lo sostenía por los brazos para intentar aflojar su agarre.

Las palabras que pronunció lograron aturdirlo, logrando que lo soltara y hasta que retrocediera algunos pasos.

" _¿Quién soy? ¿Qué derecho tengo?... solo soy su amigo, no puedo decidir nada por ella, no me pertenece… no es mía"_

-No tienes un titulo de propiedad sobre ella…- aprovechó hablar al verlo tan callada y, se atrevería a decir, aturdido -Si yo la quiero es asunto mío y de ella, en caso de que me aceptara- supo que estaba comenzando a hablar de más cuando vio el cambio de su expresión, porque ya no se veía aturdido, ahora lucia enojado… y nuevamente lo sujetó del cuello

-No te le acerques a Luce- siseó con rabia

-¿Y porqué no? ¿Quién te crees para impedírmelo?- no hubo una respuesta con palabras, fue más bien una acción la que le respondió, pues un furioso puño se estampó con fuerza en su cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Gray se levantó algo sorprendido por el golpe, se limpió la sangre que le escurría por la nariz y luego habló

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó de manera calmada -¿Por qué ese interés en defender lo que ni siquiera es tuyo?- y lo golpeó con la misma fuerza, y quizá hasta más, pues logró hacer que se estampara contra un árbol

" _¿Por qué lo hago? No logro entender la razón de que me hierba la sangre cada vez que él dice quererla, ¿Por qué me duele tanto cuando dice que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella? Yo se que esa es la verdad, el hecho de haberla traído al gremio no me da privilegios especiales, y Lucy es completamente libre de elegir a quien querer… ¿entonces por qué me duele el corazón de pensar que pueda querer a alguien que no sea yo?"_

Y pensando todo aquello se quedo inmóvil contra aquel árbol, cosa que fue aprovechada por el pelinegro

-¿¡Que sientes por Lucy!?- le gritó estando muy cerca de su rostro, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba

-¡Yo la amo maldita sea!- respondió antes de volver a golpearlo, sin ser plenamente consiente de lo que había gritado a los cuatro vientos. Solo lo comprendió al ver, con extrañeza, una enorme sonrisa triunfal en los labios del moreno, se quedo inmóvil, recordando su sueño y la ultima pregunta que había quedado en el aire vino a su mente, ahora sabía quien estaba en su corazón, o mejor dicho, quien era la dueña de su corazón: Lucy Heartfilia

-Parece que lograste comprenderlo al fin hombre- tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba atentamente al cielo, pero luego bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos -Y no te preocupes, mi amigo, que Lucy es como una hermana para, pues eso es lo que implica el cariño fraternal, es el que se le tiene a la familia- le aclaró con una sonrisa y luego se marchó, dejándolo a solas para que su mente procesara lo que acababa de descubrir

Amaba, de manera profunda completa y entera a Lucy Heartfilia, y algo en su corazón le dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás a partir de ese momento, que ya jamás dejaría de amarla. Y de pronto se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra al saber que estaba a su lado, y al recordar lo que ambos se habían jurado pensó que era posible que su pecho explotara por lo lleno de gozo que lo sentía, por lo tremendamente bello que era amar a una mujer como Lucy, por lo afortunado que era, pues a pesar de los muchos errores que cometía seguía siempre a su lado y siempre confiando en él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el gremio de manera lenta y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, en total paz y tranquilidad

-*¿Quién esta en tu corazón?*- le preguntó de nuevo aquella voz

-Lucy- respondió firme y sin dudar

-*¿Cuál es el sentimiento que llena tu corazón?*- preguntó una vez más

-Amor- respondió sin vacilar y completamente convencido de que ese era el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho

-*No lo olvides, tu… es decir, nosotros amamos a Lucy, y eso es algo que tenemos que tener presente siempre, porque muy pronto vendrán tiempos difíciles y es importante en eso*- le aseguró

-¿Supongo que esto implica que no tuve un simple sueño y que realmente hable contigomigo?... vaya que estoy loco, pero está bien, pues de cierta forma me ayudó a ver algo que sabía en el fondo pero no quería aceptar- y con eso la conversación se dio por finalizada. Entró al gremio aun con esa sonrisa pegada, y no la quitó en todo el camino a la barra, donde dos platos de comida lo esperaban

-Ara, ara Natsu, solo los enamorados sonríen así- fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto lo vio, esperaba que se apenara, que lo negara de inmediato o que mínimo se hiciera el desentendido, pero la sorprendió ver que su sonrisa solo se hacía más grande

-¿T-tu crees Mira?- respondió nervioso mientras se rascaba un cachete de forma distraída y un lindo sonrojo adornaba su rostro

-Claro… y, aquí entre nos ¿Quién es la afortunada?- preguntó esperando que fuera la rubia. El rostro del muchacho se tornó igual a un tomate y hasta comenzó a balbucear

-¡Oye flamita!- apareció Gray en calzones al rescate

-¿Qué no se supone que ibas a llevarle de comer a Lucy? Ya a pasado bastante tiempo desde que llegaste y seguro se muere de hambre… si se lastima intentado cocinarse algo ella misma debido a tu tardanza… juro que te daré una tunda- amenazó con el puño en alto, y justo antes de recibir una respuesta, guiñó un ojo a su interlocutor, Dragneel lo entendió de inmediato y, tomando la comida, salió del gremio a toda velocidad, haciéndose una nota mental para agradecer a su amigo más tarde por haberlo sacado del interrogatorio de Mira

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar a Juvia?- cuestionó después de que Natsu salió.

《Mierda》era seguro que él no podría escaparse a esa pregunta, y la demonio era una experta en sacar información《Estoy jodido》

* * *

Por ahora, el cap se queda hasta aquí… espero que no haya sido demasiado largo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Les cuento que me costó horrores es escribirlo, tenía planeado saltarme toda la parte en que Lucy despierta y empezar el relato tres días después, pero cuando lo estaba leyendo me di cuenta de que no era correcto y dejaba muchos cabos sueltos, así que me di a la laboriosa tarea de rescribirlo. La verdad es que ya me urge terminar con esta parte de la historia para hacer que pasen los trece años, pero hay algunas cosas que es importante dejar en claro y que no me puedo saltar… así que me supongo que aun quedan uno o dos capítulos más antes de que se vaya.

Al principio tenía planeado publicar un capitulo por semana, pero ahora creo que será por mes.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a:

 **nico2883:** no es un triangulo, pero espero que aun así te siga gustando este fic.. gracias por comentar ^^

 **Melodiosa:** ¡Qué lindo tu comentario! Qué bueno que te esté gustando, espero que este cap haya alcanzado tus espectativas :3

 **fangarrido193:** Me dió mucho gusto ver tu comentario cariño… creí que con lo del spoiler ya no seguirias leyendo, por esa razón me dio mucho gusto ver que sigues aquí. Y de acuerdo a tu primer comentario, incluí mucho romance en este cap, así que espero que lo hallas disfrutado. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo! ^^

Como siempre, me disculpo por los terribles horrores gramaticales, y tambien aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me pusieron alertas y favoritos… se que estan allí aunque no digan nada y eso me hace feliz… Claro, me gustaría que cometaran algo para saber su opinion, así puedo mejorar…

Nos vemos en un mes… ¡Abrazos y un pato! ¡Aye!.


	4. Omake

Este capitulo va dedicado a: _**Giu Giu Salamander**_

Disfruta de la lectura cariño (espero)

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **LEEME ALGO LUCE**

* * *

"Ha pasado algún tiempo desde aquel incidente y la mayoría de nosotros evita el tema de aquella misión en la que termine inconsciente. Las cosas están tranquilas dentro del gremio (digo, todo lo tranquilo que Fairy Tail puede ser) y Natsu, Happy y yo hemos salido a unas cuantas misiones pequeñas.

A estas alturas ya he aceptado que estoy realmente enamorada de él, no se trata de simple atracción, es decir, me encanta su físico pero no por eso lo veo como alguien perfecto pues estoy muy consiente de cada defecto que tiene, por grande o pequeño que éste fuera.

Tampoco es encaprichamiento, es cierto que me muero por él y que las piernas se me vuelven de gelatina cuando me dedica una sonrisa, que el cerebro se me convierte en simple materia gris cada vez que siento su aliento de cerca… pero aun así tenemos altercados de vez en cuando. No sonn simples sentimientos vacíos de una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas pues, de haber sido así, hace tiempo que lo habría superado.

Lo que yo siento por el es amor puro, creciendo dentro de mi pecho cada vez que hace algo lindo por mi por pequeño que sea. Yo había llegado a conocerlo. Lo amaba por lo que sabía de él, amaba sus valores morales y éticos (aunque tuviera pequeños altercados como el de aquella misión), amaba la forma en que protegía a su familia, amaba lo confiable que era y, también amaba su lado débil, ese que solo yo había visto.

Es curioso como yo sabía que él no me amaba y eso no me afectaba. Una vez escuche a alguien decir que él amor no busca sus propios intereses, al principio me pareció algo estúpido… pero ahora se que es una gran verdad, porque no me importaba que no me amara de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, siempre y cuando pudiera darle muestras del cariño que le tenía.

Así que ahora ese es mi más grande secreto, claro, tu sabes que yo no soy demasiado buena guardando secretos, así que alguien ya me descubrió… bueno, en realidad, Mira lo supo mucho antes de que yo misma lo admitiera y se ha encargado de darme muy buenos concejos.

¿Sabes? Creo que te habría encantado conocerlo mamá, Natsu es único y especial, me hace recordar esa cosas que solías decir sobre la magia uno, que esta firmemente relacionada con el amor. Ademas tiene la capacidad de metérsete entre la piel, es imposible que no te agrade, incluso los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos terminaron teniendo una buena amistad con él. Si te hubiera conocido, estoy segura de que te habría amado y…"

—¡Yo Luce!— una voz proveniente de la venta me hizo saltar en mi asiento por la sorpresa, aquella figura masculina avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta situarse a mi lado, dándome apenas el tiempo suficiente para darle vuelta la hoja de papel en la que escribía

—¿Qué eso?— preguntó con esa inocencia tan suya mientras señalaba la bendita hoja

—Déjanos leerlo— pidió Happy, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese trozo de papel cayera en sus peludas manos -o patas, como sea- así que lo aferre fuerte contra mi pecho, completamente decidida protegerlo con uñas y dientes. Cuando el felino se dio cuenta de la forma en que me aferraba al objeto, una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta… segura estaba por decir algo muy estúpido

—¡Lucy escribe cosas para adultos!— me acuso con una mueca de horror, mi cara se puso del color del cabello de Erza, pero no era por vergüenza, más bien era rabia ¿Qué demonios tenia ese neko en la cabeza?

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra estupidez, la punta de mi pie conecto con su cuerpo, mandándolo a volar muy lejos. Claro, eso no le impidió gritar:《¡Lucy es una pervertida aye!》mientras se volvía un punto en la distancia. Estaba a punto de soltar un montón de maldiciones en su contra, pero una voz me lo impidió

—¿Po-podrías… hum… esto… leerme lo que escribiste?— me preguntó con la cabeza baja, casi podría jurar que vi un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero me convencí de que solo era mi imaginación. Por otro lado, ¿acaso quería que le leyera? ¿Y luego que, un cerdo verde volador entraría por la ventana? Al parecer, Natsu se percató de la sorpresa que su petición me había causado

—No-no me malinterpretes… no quiero que me lo leas porque sea algo pervertido— se apresuró a aclarármelo, no es que realmente necesitara que me aclarara eso, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue su petición para que yo le leyera, en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, jamás le habia visto leyendo algo… de vez en cuando se asomaba por mi hombro para ver que escribía, pero perdía la paciencia pronto y ponía a destrozar cosas, así que no comprendía su repentino interés

—Eso no me paso por la mente— dije, y por su expresión, pareció que un peso había desaparecido de sus hombros —Pero no puedo leerte esto… no porque sea algo pervertido, es qué… es… bueno… una carta para mamá… es algo privado— pronuncié sintiendo un poco de culpa. No es que le estuviera mintiendo ya que sí era una carta para ella, lo que provocaba ese sentimiento fue ver como su rosto se decaía ligeramente, fue un gesto casi imperceptible pero yo lo noté… parecía que pensó que yo no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para leérselo, y eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad ya que le confiaba hasta mi vida sin dudar, sencillamente era algo demasiado embarazoso

—¿Por qué el interés?— intenté cambiar el tema —Es decir, nunca te he visto leer nada por más de cinco minutos, menos escuchar al alguien más leer—

No me respondió de inmediato, en vez de eso comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación y me hizo un ademas para que lo siguiera, no lo dudé, había logrado picar mi curiosidad por el repentino silencio y la forma en que había bajado la cabeza durante el trayecto de la sala hacia mi cuarto. Se sentó en la cama con calma y yo me pare enfrente, palmeo a un lado suyo aun si levantar el rostro, pidiéndome que me sentara. De nuevo obedecí sin replicar, estaba actuando misterioso y yo quería saber por qué

—Sabes que Igneel… desapareció cuando era pequeño— al fin hablo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.《Mierda, tema sensible》pensé y de inmediato puse una de mis manos sobre la suya en señal de apoyo, instándolo a continuar, la ultima vez que habíamos hablado sobre el dragón de fuego terminó llorando como un niño, y desde entonces ninguno dijo nada, así que era una buena señal que quisiera hablar por si mismo. Puso su mano libre sobre la mía y la presiono ligeramente, después de un suspiro continuó

—Me enseño muchas cosas muy útiles, como la magia, también me enseño a hablar… aunque la mayoría de las palabras que aprendí eran sobre comida— añadió con una pequeña risa, aunque su flequillo le tapaba el rostro así que no pude ver su expresión

—Aun así… no fue suficiente tiempo, no me enseño a tener modales al comer, tampoco a hablar con las palabras adecuadas y demostrar el suficiente respeto, no me ayudo a ser paciente, tampoco me enseño a solucionar los problemas con palabras y mucho menos a lidiar con mis sentimientos…

Muchas cosas que la gente sabe y da por sentado que los demás saben también yo las aprendí hasta tiempo después de haber llegado al gremio… y aun hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender del todo, por eso casi todos piensan que soy idiota e inmaduro

El corazón se me comprimió cuando lo escuche decir todo aquello, y al mismo tiempo me sentí extrañamente bien al saber que era a mi a quien se lo estaba contando, eran sensaciones confusas. Pero me inquietaba más el tono que él habia utilizado, generalmente era un libro abierto, fácilmente podía deducir lo que pensaba por el tono de voz que usaba… pero esta vez era diferente, su voz carecía de sentimiento alguno, era plana, monótona y hasta fría, totalmente ausente. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba guardándose todo aquello? ¿Cuantas veces lo había pensado? No estaba segura de que hacer al respecto, yo solo quería saber sobre su repentino interés en la literatura y me habia salido con todo aquello ¿Cómo tenía que actuar ahora? Deje que el corazón se hiciera cargo, así que me moví lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él, cuidando no separar mi mano de las suyas

—Es fácil juzgar a los demás cuando no conocemos todos los detalles— aunque estábamos frente a frente no conseguí ver sus ojos, seguía con la cabeza agachada y negándose a verme

—Pero el que no hayas aprendido todas esas cosas que dijiste, que te cueste entender las cosas no te vuelve menos persona que los que los demás— su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, como si estuviera intentando contener un sollozo, y me di cuenta de que yo también lo hacia

—He conocido mucha gente en mi vida Natsu— milagrosamente logré que mi voz no temblara, necesitaba infundirle la confianza que solo se permitía perder conmigo

—Personas de alta sociedad, que fueron criadas en cunas de oro y recibieron la mejor de las educaciones, gente muy inteligente y de negocios, elegantes, refinados y con muy buenos modales— su cuerpo se estremecía con cada cosa "buena" que decía sobre esas personas

—Crecí rodeada de gente así… ¿Y sabes qué? Preferiría arrancarme una pierna antes de regresar a ese ambiente— sentí un indescriptible alivio cuando levanto la cabeza lo suficiente como para que viera una parte de sus ojos, y distinguí un atisbo de esperanza

—Prefiero pasar el resto de mis días viéndote devorar sin miramientos todo lo que hay a tu paso, corriendo de los soldados del concejo cada vez que destruyes algo, aguantando las bromas pesadas que tu y Happy me juegan, los comentarios inapropiados que a veces haces y tus incontrolables mareos que regresar con toda ese gente que no es mas que pura porquería— le sonreí con cariño mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, con esos orbes verde jade brillando de emoción

—Porque tú, con todos tus defectos y manías, vales mucho más que toda esa clase de gente… eres mejor persona que todos ellos y tienes un alma mucho más bondadosa que cualquiera que haya conocido…

Esas personas son como una caja de regalo muy bien arreglada, con un lindo moño y de apariencia irresistible, pero cuando la abres solo encuentras mierda adentro… por muy bien que se vean por fuera, no valen la pena pues es un simple engaño. Tu en cambio eres diferente, no necesitas un lindo envoltorio para resaltar, no necesitas una apariencia falsa y pulida con buenas cualidades, vales tanto por dentro -por lo que de verdad eres- que eso es más que suficiente para que la gente se sienta atraída hacia a ti. El oro no necesita de luz artificial para brillar. No necesitas una buena educación para resaltar— Esa apariencia tan distante y monótona que tenía al inicio, habían desaparecido por completo, ahora me miraba atentamente y sin poder reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, y me alegró saber que habia logrado ayudarlo

—Bueno Luce— articulo mientras se pasaba la manga por los ojos, intentado eliminar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

—La razón por la cual empecé a decir todo esto, fue para responder a tu pregunta. Como dije, Igneel no me enseño a hacer algunas cosas… leer y escribir son algunas de ellas

De nuevo bajó la cabeza, y esta vez estaba segura de que su rostro habia adquirido el mismo tono de su cabello, como si le apenara decirme aquello, hice amago para decirle algo, pero él siguió hablando

—Erza se encargo de enseñarme cuando en el gremio se dieron cuenta de que no sabía… y en un día había logrado aprender lo básico como para saber que clase de misiones escogía…— se estremeció como si estuviera recordando los métodos que mi amiga había utilizado con él, y no pude evitar un escalofrío también ¿Cómo haces para que una persona aprenda lo básico sobre lectura y escritura en un día? Sentí lastima por él

—Pero la verdad es que… bueno… esto… nunca practique demasiado, no quería que Erza me escuchara deletrear—《Totalmente comprensible》pensé

—Algunas veces me asomo para ver que escribes… pero pierdo el interés pronto, no porque no seas buena escritora, es porque… bueno… yo… no puedo leer bien— confesó avergonzado y desviando la mirada, como si realmente no quisiera que me enterara de aquello.

No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada, se veía tan absolutamente adorable así de sonrojado y vulnerable a mis ojos que fue lo único que pude hacer

—¿T-Te estas burlando?— aun no lograba desaparecer el color en sus mejillas. Negué suavemente con la cabeza y luego saqué mi mano de entre las suyas, hizo un ruido de protesta pero lo ignore y camine hacia el librero a mis espaldas

—¿Qué haces Luce?—siempre le ganaba la curiosidad, pero tampoco respondí, en vez de eso tome el libro que había comprado recientemente y me senté a su lado, poniéndolo en mi regazo

—Creo entonces, que la carta no es lo adecuado… supongo que es demasiado sentimentalismo… pero si aun quieres que te lea… espero que este libro sea bueno—

No sabia que respuesta esperar de su parte, pero sentí alivio cuando se sentó recargado en el respaldo de la cama

—¿De que habla?— y una sincera sonrisa ilumino su bello rostro. Me sentí un poco atrevida por todo lo que acaba de pasar, así que aproveche y me senté entre sus piernas, recargando mi cabeza en su cálido pecho. Por un momento se tensó, como si no supiera cual era la forma correcta de reaccionar… pero al final se relajó y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos

—Levi me lo recomendó, es sobre una chica que acaba de mudarse aun pueblo en la mitad de la nada y tiene un sexi vecino que guarda un misterioso secreto ya que es un alíen… espero que sea bueno— no me respondió, pero sabía que estaba prestando atención

—¿Quieres intentar leer el titulo para mi?— me arriesgue a preguntarle, un nuevo plan se estaba formando en mi mente… quizá yo podría terminar de enseñarle, claro, si el accedía. Lo mire a los ojos con mi mejor cara de borrego degollado mientras le mostraba la portada del libro. Hubo un largo silencio y después un prolongado suspiro, pero finalmente lo hizo

—Ob… obsi… obsidian— me miro cono diciendo ¡Ya! Pero mi mirada le indicó que continuara

—¿Sa…ga l-lux?

—Si, lo haces muy bien… solo léeme el siguiente renglón y luego yo continuo

—Y si ela… mor via… viajar ala… ala…

—¿A la?— yo sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y no es que quisiera presionarlo pues bien sabia que se necesitaba de mucha paciencia… pero ya solo faltaban unas palabras y esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. Pasó saliva y continuo

—A la ve… veloci- dade la… ¿luz?

—¡Valla! ¡Eso fue excelente Natsu!— alabé y me di cuenta de que sus mejillas adquirieron color —Voy a comenzar a leerte y, si hay algo que no entiendas del todo, no dudes en preguntarme ¿bien?— bajé el libro hasta mi regazo y me acurruque contra su pecho mientras él metía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello para poder ver las paginas. El sonido de su corazón hizo que el tiempo se detuviera, embotando mis sentidos y embriagándome de felicidad, era vagamente consiente de lo que leía y estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para responder las ocasionales preguntas que me hacía… pero todo lo demás dejo de existir.

Y no pude evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era de poder disfrutar de esos momentos de paz junto a ese maravilloso ser. Al sentir su respiración en mi oído supe que atravesaría el infierno mismo con tal de poder tener esa sensación una sola vez. Supe que no importaba que solo fuera su amiga. Entendí que, momentos tan mágicos como este, eran la razón por la cual el amor es sufrido y bondadoso, no busca sus propios intereses, todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta.

El amor nunca falla. Y yo, yo estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Natsu… nada, nada, podría cambiar eso, no… nunca jamás.

* * *

Solo es un pequeño omake por el catorce de Febrero.

Mejor tarde que nunca ¿Qué no?

Espero publicar el siguiente cap para éste mes, pero no prometo nada. Inspiración se a estado burlando de mi últimamente, creo que se a juntado mucho con el espíritu de Delfos. De repente se apodera de mi y me hace soltar profecía y media para, a la hora de escribir, no dejarme recordar nada de nada.

Le agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, y les pido perdón por los horrores gramaticales, infinitas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido.

Les envío todo mi cariño en un fuerte abrazo ademas de un pato.

Nos vemos a la próxima ¡Aye!


	5. Desahogo

Fairy Tali y sus personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima, todos los derechos van a él. La historia aquí descrita, por otro lado, es de mi total autoría y solo esta publicada en este pagina. No recibo una retribución económica y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las personas que conforman el gremio de Fairy Tail siempre han sido una panda de delincuentes en potencia y algunos tienen serios problemas mentales, y aun que tengo la manía de desvestirme yo no entro en la última categoría, aclaro que solo es una manía. Pero es por esa razón que todos tienden a olvidar fácilmente los incidentes que ocurren en las misiones que algunos de nosotros toman, sin importar que tan raros o fuertes sean. Sin embargo, como dije antes, yo no me incluyo del todo en la descripción anterior, y es por esa razón que no me he podido quitar de la mente esos terroríficos minutos que me parecieron muchas horas.

Conozco al idiota desde que éramos niños, nos pasamos la vida peleándonos y he visto todas y cada una de sus facetas… desde la cara infantil que pone cuando ve comida picante, a la cara de idiota cunado ve a Lucy y hasta llegar a su rostro deformado por la ira cuando lastiman a alguien del gremio… pero nunca en todos estos años le había visto una expresión como aquella, nunca había visto su mirada tan perdida como cuando Lucy recibió aquel dardo y termino en sus brazos, cuando cerró los ojos por el veneno fue como si él hubiera quedado inconsciente con ella. Jamás había viso tanto miedo en sus ojos como cuando por fin reacciono y me miro. Pero, sobre todo, nunca, nunca, nunca había visto un sentimiento parecido al que había en él cuando soltó a Lucy y miro a aquel hombre, esa macabra combinación entre rabia, dolor, miedo y una escalofriante sed de venganza.

Yo sabía de sobra que él era alguien poderoso, no por nada lo habían nombrado un mago santo, pero nunca había visto que desplegara su poder de aquella forma, honestamente esperaba que moliera al sujeto a golpes, incluso una pequeña parte de mi creyó que iba a matarlo en ese momento… pero nunca me imaginé que mi inmaduro amigo de la infancia hiciera lo que hizo, nunca pensé verlo caminar con tanta parsimonia en una situación como esta, no me imagine que de entre todas las personas, precisamente él iba a torturar a alguien, porque eso era tortura, no solo física sino que también psicológica, estaba intimidando al hombre al punto en el que estoy seguro de que se hizo del baño y su propia orina le quemaba el cuerpo. Odio admitirlo, pero incluso yo me sentí aterrado al verlo, me sentí como si fuera un niño de nuevo y tuviera al mismo Deliora frente a mí. Pero al final de cuantas Wendy hizo un excelente trabajo con Lucy, logrando que despertara y ella fue la que consiguió que Natsu se detuviera, realmente la cosa no paso a mayores y Lucy se recuperó milagrosamente rápido.

Así que seguramente se preguntan porque soy el único que sigue pensando en algo que debió quedarse en el pasado, algo que ya todos olvidaron… la verdad es que ni yo miso comprendo la razón, pero algo en mí, puede ser una especie de instinto, me dice que la cosa no termino ahí, que apenas está comenzando. Es cierto que Natsu volvió a la normalidad… bueno, eso si no contamos que por fin ha aceptado lo que siente por Lucy. Aunque esa es otra cosa que me mantiene preocupado, desde el ataque de Phantom Lord esa chica se volvió como una hermana pequeña para mí y no quiero que algo malo le pase, bien sé que el cabeza de cerillo nunca le haría daño, pero de nuevo ese algo me dice que es peligroso, que hay maldad en su interior y que no va a desaparecer pronto.

Sacudo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos tan oscuros, Natsu siempre ha sido alguien relacionado con la luz, solo tuvo un mal momento, como los muchos que yo he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Cuando por fin logro dar por termina mi línea de pensamientos me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en la entrada del gremio, estaba tan absorto que recorrí el camino desde mi casa por pura inercia

—Lucy tus patadas están de muerte—.

—¡Aye! Y con lo gorda que estas duelen más—.

—¡Cállate estúpido gato! —

Reconocí las voces de inmediato y apenas y alcance a quitarme cuando una bola de pelos azul fue disparada en mi dirección y termino estrellándose junto a la puerta de entrada, cuando cayó al suelo, Happy tenía los ojos en espiral. Cerca alcance a ver a Natsu con un mega chipote en la cabeza y Lucy con una vena palpitando en su frente.

—No te pongas violenta Luce, Happy solo dijo la ve…—, afortunadamente el idiota se dio cuenta del aura que empezó a rodear a su compañera y cerro la boca antes de meter la pata y terminar con otro chipote del doble del que ya tenía, a decir verdad, era una escena divertida que de cierta forma disipo un poco mis temores. A pesar de ser un mago santo, la mayoría del tiempo seguía siendo un cabeza hueca y Lucy seguía teniendo el poder de noquearlo con sus patadas

—¿Qué hay chicos? — saludé igual que siempre

—¡Por Mavis Gray! Todavía ni entras al gremio y ya estas desnudo, un día de estos van a arrestarte—.

 _Mierda, en que momento me quede desnudo, demonios, hasta la ropa interior._

—Eres un maldito exhibicionista hielito, como te atreves a andar desnudo enfrente de Lucy— y me di cuenta de que su reclamo era totalmente serio, de verdad le molestaba que fuera ella en específico quien me estuviera viendo, aunque me hubiera visto cientos de vece antes. Pero decidí no darle verdadera importancia al tono que había utilizado

—¿Tienes algún problema flamita? — pregunté con el mismo tono enfadado que usaba antes de una pelea con él

—Claro, tu presencia me irrita princesa de hielo— respondió como siempre mientras nos acercábamos

—Atrévete a repetir eso estufa con patas— le reté

—Las veces que quieras chico tsundere— para este punto ya estábamos chocando nuestras frentes con una expresión cabreada

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia pelo de chicle—. Vi a Lucy suspirar con cansancio y entrar al gremio, nosotros la seguimos de cerca, pero ya estábamos hechos un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, pronto el resto de los miembros se nos unieron en el interior del gremio y el lugar se volvió una zona de batalla. La verdad es que disfrutaba mucho de momentos como este, esa era nuestra forma de demostrar nuestra amistad y yo estaba conforme con ello, pero mientras que intentaba convencerme de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y nada debía preocuparme, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no estuviera tan seguro, que me mantuviera alerta porque esto solo era la punta del iceberg.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XD

La noche había sido maravillosa, aunque el clima comenzaba a tornarse frio en Magnolia y mi departamento no tenía sistema de lacri-facción*, había dormido bastante calentita y muy cómoda, sentía como cuando era niña y mamá me abrazaba. Por esa razón no abrí por completo los ojos cuando desperté, solo me limité a acomodarme mejor entre las calientes almohadas que me rodeaban, esas firmes almohadas en las que tenía recargadas las manos y que además me estrechaban con fuerza y cariño por la cintura, como si no quisieran soltarme, esas suaves almohadas que se acurrucaban en mi pecho y emitían leves ronroneos entre uno que otro ronquido, esas almohadas que….

 _¿Una almohada firme y calentita bajo mis manos, que además tiene forma de abdominales y me abraza por la cintura? ¿y otra almohada que suave que se acurruca contra mi echo y ronronea? Mierda, estas no son almohadas._

Con ese reciente descubrimiento me decidí a abrir los ojos, cuando mi vista se adaptó de inmediato percibí una alborotada cabellera rosa frente a mí, y al bajar la mirada me encontré con una bolita de pelos en el pequeño espacio que había entre el cuerpo del dueño de la cabellera y yo. Los colores se me vinieron a la cara de inmediato y no pude evitar imaginarme que parecíamos una feliz pareja con su hijo.

En otro momento mi reacción inmediata habría sido sacarlos a patadas, primero de mi cama y luego de mi casa, pero la verdad es que ahora apreciaba estos momentos, se habían convertido en parte de mi rutina y hasta me sentía extraña las mañanas en las que no despertaba a su lado. Y es que, sin él, el departamento se sentía vacío y sin vida, se había convertido en una habitante más de mi hogar y su calidez llenaba todo el lugar, literalmente. Con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno, moví mis manos hasta que una se posó sobre los mechones rozas y otra sobre la cabecita azul, los acaricié tomándome el tiempo para admirar a ambos, porque los dos eran importantes para mí, sí, también Happy, ese gato sarcástico ya tenía una residencia permanente en mi corazón, no es que le viera como un hijo, y tampoco es que me gustaran sus bromas pesadas… pero aun así estaba en mi corazón como alguien más querido que un amigo, como alguien de mi familia.

Después de un rato miré el lacrireloj que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta de que apeas eran las siete de la mañana, como sabía que ya no iba a quedarme dormida, me decidí a levantarme y hacer algo productivo. Con mucho cuidado y algo de esfuerzo logré levantarme de la cama sin despertarlos, busqué mi ropa en el armario haciendo el menor ruido posible y luego me dirigí a darme una ducha. Cuando estuve limpia y vestida para un nuevo día fui directo a la cocina, dispuesta a prepárale el desayuno a mis dos invitados como agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por no haberme dejado morir de frio durante la noche, por cuidar de mí siempre, por estar a mi lado, por ser parte de mi vida, por haberme salvado en Hargeon, por traerme a Fairy Tail, por existir.

Afortunadamente los dos tenían un sueño bastante pesado y no se despertaron con todo el escándalo que arme en la cocina, pues había preparado algo especial para Natsu, una receta de otro continente que mamá me había enseñado cuando era pequeña, la verdad es que el mole rojo es algo laborioso de preparar, pero bien valía la pena por él, además lo hice extra picante para que le gustara más, también prepare algunos filetes de pescado e hice uno a la hawaiana y deje algunos crudos para Happy, el arroz blanco no podía faltar y también prepare agua de fresa pensando en el cabello de Natsu, además en la nevera aun tenia media trata de fresa que bien nos servía de postre. Cuando termine me sentí orgullosa de mi creación y una sonrisa adorno mis labios cuando pensé en ambos chicos devorando la comida, me apresure a limpiar todo y me quite el delantal, justo cuando abría la puerta para ir a despertarlos me encontré con el rostro de Natsu a centímetros del mío… no hace falta decir de qué color se puso mi cara, así que retrocedí unos cuantos pasos al tiempo que giraba mi cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo, y de no haber estado tan avergonzada habría jurado que él también se puso color cabello de Erza.

—¡Se gusssssssstan! — esa molesta forma de enrollar la lengua me sacó de aquel letargo en el que me encontraba

—¡Pe-pero q-que di-dices gato! ¡Eso n-no es ci-cierto! —. ok, admito que negar de forma tan efusiva con cabeza y brazos no fue lo mejor, y quizá el sonrojo y el tartamudeo ayudó a que me mirara con una ceja levantada

—¿Eso es pescado Luce? —, no sabría decir si su comentario fue con intención de ayudarme o solo una bendita coincidencia, pero eso bastó para quitarme la mirada de ese gato de encima, y agradecí a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por ello

—Sip, tengo filetes empapelados, trucha a la hawaiana y deje algunos crudos—. Cuando la mirada de Happy regreso a mí, pequeñas gotas de agua se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, el gato se abrazó a mi pecho y luego me miró con sus ojitos cristalizados

—Lushiii, eres mi reina del pescado… no, eres la emperatriz del pescado ¡Cásate conmigo Rushi! —.

La verdad es que me causó bastante gracia, pero cuando dijo lo último, de alguna forma Natsu estaba junto a nosotros, aunque yo estaba segura de haberlo visto al otro lado de la habitación solo un segundo antes. Miró a Happy de forma seria y de pronto jaló de su cola para separarlo de mi pecho

—No seas exagerado Happy, Luce jamás se casaría contigo—, la seriedad de sus palabras me hizo sonrojarme por un momento, y mi loca mente quiso creer que quizá estaba un poco celoso —Además no necesitas casarte… solo basta con decirle algunas mentirillas, como que no está gorda, o que es una buena escritora. Y si te sientes especialmente hambriento, dile que es muy bonita—.

Happy a veces era un gato bastante perceptivo, creo que de alguna forma imagino que lo que su amigo iba decir sería una tremenda estupidez y por eso se alejó de él lo más rápido posible en cuanto su cola fue liberada, pero el idiota no se percató y siguió hablando, además de finalizar con una de sus sonrisas colmilludas que en otras circunstancias me alegraban tanto… en otras circunstancias. Porque justo ahora sentía una gran sed de sangre, la sangre de Natsu para ser más específica. Cuando él me miro su sonrisa fue remplazada por una cara de espanto digna de la película más terrorífica de la historia de Fiore, seguramente mi cara estaba sacada directamente de su peor pesadilla.

—¡Estúpido, idiota, animal! — estoy segura de que el grito de niña que lanzo cuando le di una patada en plena cabeza se escuchó hasta la Conchinchina.

A final de cuentas todos desayunamos en silencio, afortunadamente Happy no hizo ningún comentario respecto a lo que había dicho Natsu y menos sobre el tremendo chipote que le había quedado… y mantuvimos ese silencio hasta que casi estábamos en las puertas del gremio, fue entonces cuando Natsu al fin dijo algo de la patada recibida y Happy, de alguna forma extraña, terminó inconsciente cerca de la entrada, yo no dije nada más al respecto puesto que alcance a ver a gray en la entrada, ¡completamente desnudo! ¡esta vez ni siquiera traía puesto su bóxer! Y no es que no lo hubiera visto así antes, de hecho, lo raro era verlo vestido, pero aun así me preocupaba la salud mental de mi amigo y el hecho de que estaba fuera del gremio y podían arrestarlo en cualquier momento por alteración del orden publico… y es que oye chica, ¿Cómo no alterar el orden con semejante…?

 _¡Lucy Heartfillia! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando señorita?_

– _No te hagas la santa, ni que nunca te hubieras fijado en_ _…_

 _Cállate, se supone que eres mi conciencia y deberías apoyarme_

– _Esa cláusula no estaba en el contrato, mi deber es corregir tus errores, y es un error decir que nunca has visto lo grande que es su…_

 _Kyaaaaa, cállate, no quiero pensar en lo amplia que es la espalda de Gray, no quiero recordar que alguna vez pensé en lo cómodo que sería viajar en ella un día caluroso, tampoco cuando pensé en lo fría que sería al tacto y que seguramente podría poner paletas a congelar el ella_

– _Tu lo pensaste chica, no yo jajajaja._

La cara se me puso colorada de la vergüenza, vale, tal vez era extraño que teniendo a Gray desnudo frente a mi estuviera deseando ver su espalda y que deseara que me cargara en ella, pero es que Gray era como un hermano para mí y sería raro pensar en otra cosa, además yo nuca tuve hermanos pero recuerdo que cuando papa empezó a llevarme a sus fiestas de negocios yo veía a otras chicas disfrutar con sus hermanos, y si se quedaban dormidas, ellos las cargaban en sus espaldas para llevárselas a casa, en cambio si yo me quedaba dormida recibía un fuerte pellizco de parte de padre para despertarme y una buena reprimenda llegando a casa.

Para cuando mi mente dejo de divagar en las razones por las cuales me gustaba la espalda de Gray, me percaté de que ambos chicos ya se habían declarado la guerra y tenían sus frentes chocando con la del contrario

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia pelo de chicle—. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro, esos dos no cambiaban sin importar las circunstancias, entre al gremio siendo seguida de cerca por el revoltijo de piernas y brazos en el que ambos se habían convertido, me apresuré en llegar a la barra pues conociendo a la panda de delincuentes en potencia que eran todos los del gremio la pelea de esos dos estaba a punto de convertir el lugar en una zona de guerra.

—¿Qué hay Mira-san, Lissana? — saludé a ambas hermanas con una sonrisa y ellas me la devolvieron

—¡Ohayo Lucy! —

—Hoy te ves muy alegre Lissana, ¿Te ocurrió algo bueno? —, ella siempre era alegre, pero hoy irradiaba felicidad

—Mi hermanita tiene novio—. Apenas y alcance a escuchar la voz de Mira entre todo el alboroto de la pelea, pero pude darme cuenta del orgullo con que lo dijo, y mi reacción, claro está, fue la esperada

—¡¿Queeee?!— mi grito si fue bastante fuerte, y pude darme cuenta de que Elfman miro en nuestra dirección de inmediato, Lissana se apresuró a saltar la barra y cubrirme la boca antes de que dijera algo mas

—Shhhhhhh, no grites Lucy—, me susurro en el oído —Aun estoy buscando la manera de decírselo a Elf-nichan, mucho me temo que ya ha empezado a sospechar… pero aun así quiero esperar y decírselo de una mera suave que no lo haga salir corriendo directo a Saberthot, seguramente le pedirá un duelo para ver si es digno de su "pequeña hermanita", y tengo el presentimiento de que Sting va a darle una buena paliza—.

De no ser porque la mano de LIssana estaba en mi boca, seguramente mi grito de sorpresa se habría escuchado hasta la Conchinchina, los ojos se me abrieron como platos ante la mención del novio de Liss, ni en mis más locos sueños me había imaginado que un tigre, nuestros antiguos enemigos, terminaría prendado de una de las hadas, menos aún el propio maestro del gremio. La mano que opacaba mis gritos finalmente me soltó cuando ella vio que ya estaba calmada, todo ante la dulce mirada de Mira

—¡No me lo puedo creer! — exclame en susurro —¡Es genial! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Lissana! De verdad creo que mereces la felicidad! Estoy segura de que Sting es bueno para ti, todos hemos visto lo lejos que está dispuesto a llegar cuando se trata de alguien a quien quiere— dije recordando aquella vez que Minerva secuestro a Frosh en el último día de los grandes juegos, si bien yo no estuve presente en se momento, Erza me había contado sobre ello.

—Eso es algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo Lucy, y me encanta como se le nota desde lejos lo mucho que quiere a mi hermanita… deberías ver como corre a su encuentro en cuanto el tren llega la ciudad, supongo que poder olerla desde lejos es uno de los beneficios de ser un Dragon Slayer—Mira soltó un suspiro soñador mientras que Lissana se ruborizaba, lo cual, debo agregar, me pareció bastante tierno.

Y de pronto el aura romántica que rodeaba a la amable camarera cambio por una totalmente demoniaca —Además el bastardo sabe lo que le espera si llega cometer un estupidez y le hace daño a Lissana… voy a romperle todos y cada uno de sus malditos huesos, luego voy a torturarlo de forma lenta y sumamente dolorosa, arrancando sus uñas una por una, chocolate caliente en el pecho, lo hare usar un traje de bebe muy vergonzoso, también le pondré lencería de cuero negro y lo hare vender muestras de perfume por la ciudad y luego le hare comer del curri extra picante favorito de Natsu para luego dejare que Elfman lo golpee hasta que esté satisfecho y juntos lo mataremos de la forma más tortuosa posible y, finalmente, lo enterraremos en una tumba sin lapida y bailaremos sobre ella— finalizo la "demonio" con una macabra riza, la pobre Lissana se había puesto azul ante la detallada explicación de su hermana, y así de rápido, la felicidad que sentía por ella se convirtió en pena, las reacciones de Mira siempre eran muy variadas, podían ser realmente dulces hasta terriblemente sádicas, nunca se sabía.

—Pero cambiando de tema, dime como van las cosas con Natsu Lucy—. Si me hubiese hecho esa pregunta hace unos meses, no, solo hace unas pocas semanas me habría sonrojado al nivel del cabello de Erza, pero a estas alturas ya había aceptado mis sentimientos. A decir verdad, me parecía increíble lo rápido que lo había hecho, amar a Natsu se había convertido en mi más grande verdad, pero me parecía extraño que mi forma de actuar no fuera como la de esas chicas de los mangas, todo el tiempo sonrojadas, tartamudeando y sin saber que decir exactamente. Las cosas con Natsu seguían siendo completamente naturales, él ya se había convertido en parte de mi vida y la aceptación de lo que sentía solo me hacía sentir mejor si él estaba a mi alrededor, mas confiada, más tranquila, como si él fuera mi hogar

—Igual que siempre Mira—, respondí con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que ponen las que han caído víctimas de las flechas de cupido

—¿Qué quieres decir con que igual que siempre? ¿Acaso Natsu no te ha dicho nada, no actúa raro? — no entendí porque Lissana se veía tan sorprendida, las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar, yo amaba a Natsu con toda mi alma, eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que él no me amaba, al menos no como yo lo hacía, en su cabeza solo había espacio para las peleas, las misiones, y la comida… las cosas complicadas como el amor no tenían cabida en su mente. Y yo había aceptado eso, había aceptado con gusto lo que me ofrecía, aunque solo fuera una amistad, pero me había deidido a disfrutar de calidez el mayor tiempo que me era posible y, además, a entregarle, aunque fuera de poco en poco, todo el amor que sentía por él. Natsu no tenía ninguna razón para comportarse diferente de como siempre lo hacía, yo solo era su amiga… aunque… ahora que lo pensaba…

—A decir verdad, si ha estado actuando un poco fuera de lo normal, pero yo creo que es solo el estrés de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, parece que finalmente lo ha alcanzado, por muy infantil que él sea también hay cosas que le preocupan—. Tal vez en realidad estaba actuando raro conmigo porque estaba avergonzado, había dejado que vinera en más de una vez como el sujeto más optimista de Fairy Tail se desmoronaba y quedaba reducido a un bebe gimotéante, lo había visto vulnerable. Aunque tampoco era probable que algo como la vergüenza pudiera con él decidií que también era una opción, ya me había demostrado que era más de lo que muchos creían.

Mira y Lissana parecieron pensarse seriamente lo que yo acaba de decir

—En eso tienes razón, creo que Natsu está preocupado por algún motivo—, algo en el tono que Mira había usado me hizo sentir escalofríos —Quizá le preocupa escoger una buena misión para que vallan juntos, o tal vez piensa en una nueva broma para gray, probablemente está pensando en retar a Gildarts o…—, de nuevo me lanzo esa mirada que me erizaba la piel y puso esa cara de enamorada —Tal vez, lo más seguro es que le preocupa lo que siente por ti, a lo mejor ya descubrió que te ama y no sabe cómo decírtelo, esta estresado porque planea una declaración o sencillamente porque no sabe cómo actuar ahora que lo ha descubierto—. No pude evitar que una risa escapara de mis labios, no era una risa sarcástica o grosera, era una sinceramente divertida por lo loco que sonaba, no había manera de que Ntasu me amara… y si acaso existía la más remota posibilidad de que algo así pasara, no se estaría rompiendo la cabeza decidiendo que hacer, él simplemente iría y me dejaría caer la bomba en la cara de la forma más directa posible, así era él

—Te equivocas Mira— dije aun con diversión —Natsu no me ama, me parece más probable lo que dijiste en un principio que lo último—

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso tú...? —

—Lo amo con todo mi corazón, lo amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma—. La interrumpí antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta, e incluso a mí me sorprendió la forma en que lo había dicho, sin un solo ápice de dudad y con completa convicción. Pero aun así me pareció gracioso la forma en que Lissana se sonrojo, solo pude sonreírle

—Y eso es algo que de verdad te creo ahora que te he escuchado, incluso a mí, ya siendo novia de Sting, me cuesta admitirlo en voz alta, y tu vienes y lo sueltas como si fuera tu más grande verdad. Pero mi primera pregunta sigue en pie… ¿Por qué dudas de que Natsu pueda amarte? En Edolas…—

—Pero yo no soy igual a Edo-Lucy y él no es igual a Edo-Natsu— volví a interrumpirla. En algún momento de la conversación Mira nos había dejado solas y solo hasta ahora me daba cuenta de ello, además nos habíamos movido lentamente hasta quedar en la parte más alejada de la barra, teniendo así la intimidad para hablar del tema sin que nadie pudiera estar oyendo a escondidas.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón, ellos eran todo lo contrario a ustedes… pero aun así seguían siendo similares a lo que ustedes son, y a pesar de las diferencias que tenía entre ellos terminaron juntos… sé que no parecían exactamente una pareja—, se apresuró a añadir al ver el escepticismo en mi cara, hasta donde podía recordar Edo-Lucy se había pasado regañando, mandando, gritando y llamando cobarde a Edo-Natsu, y él solo se encogía de miedo y le obedecía… bueno, cuando estaba en su auto no tenía miedo, pero aun así le obedecía en todo lo que ella decía —Pero tienes que aceptar que Natsu siempre será Natsu en cualquier dimensión y que las cosas con él siempre son raras—. En eso tenía razón, solo me bastaba recordar el momento en que lo había conocido, fue todo un caso.

—A ellos les costó tiempo y esfuerzo aceptar lo que sentían, pero lo hicieron. Y te puedo asegurar que eran y son muy felices juntos. Edo-Lucy siempre lo regañaba y mangoneaba, pero en realidad lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él, porque le asustaba de sobre manera no saber dónde estaba y no quería pensar en que algunos de los guardias reales lo hubieran capturado, siempre lo regañaba por ser débil porque ella quería fortalecerlo por si algún día le pasaba algo y le faltaba.

Y él por su parte, deseaba hacerla feliz, sabía la razón por la cual era dura con el e internamente lo agradecía, estaba dispuesto a quedar como un completo idiota con tal de no preocuparla, de verla sonreír siempre, además la amaba tanto que siempre estaba su disposición sin importar que fuera lo que ella pidiera. Al final la fuerza del corazón fue lo que triunfo, y ellos estaba felices de que hubiera sido así—. Lissana suspiro complacida con el recuerdo, y yo no pude más que hacer lo mismo, sin duda era una bella historia de cómo dos personas tan diferentes se complementaban, de cómo sus imperfecciones encajaban en el otro como si fueran su más grande virtud, como una pareja imperfectamente perfecta. Pero no estábamos e Edolas y las cosas no funcionaban igual.

—Es una linda historia Liss… pero solo eso— dije con pesar —Por similar que parezca la situación, en realidad es muy diferente, y aunque Natsu siempre será Natsu y yo siempre seré Lucy, las cosas no pueden ser igual, este Natsu es solo un niño si hablamos de temas sentimentales, si alguna vez llegara a enamorarse, dudo mucho que siquiera sea capaz de distinguir el sentimiento, probablemente piense que se está volviendo alérgico a esa persona o que ha pillado alguna enfermedad—.

—Bueno, eso es algo que no te puedo negar, no tiene ninguna experiencia en el tema… pero puede aprender, puede…—

—No puede—, sentencie —Mira, no me malinterpretes, lo amo como a mi propia vida, lo amo más de lo que puedo explicar… pero eso no me hace ciega a todos sus defectos, quizá es precisamente por eso que puedo verlos claramente, prácticamente he vivido con él todos estos años desde que me uní al gremio, he llegado a poder distinguir incluso cuando me miente, lo he visto experimentar un variado abanico de emociones pero…— casi quise salir corriendo de allí antes de decir las siguientes palabras, yo había aceptado para mí misma que solo podía haber una amistad entre nosotros… pero decir las razones de ello en voz alta era como una sentencia para mí, y valla que iba a dolerme

—Nunca he visto ese tipo de amor, hemos estado en un sinfín de situaciones comprometedoras y nunca ha reaccionado a mi… no es que yo sea una pervertida ni que espere que él lo sea, pero aun así cualquier chico reaccionaría ante una situación así… ¡Dios, hasta Gray lo ha hecho y eso que me ha confesado que solo me ve con una hermana! Pero Natsu nada— la verdad es que eso incluso hería mi orgullo como mujer, sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo y que todos los varones del gremio me habían dado una buena repasada al menos una vez, sí, incluso Laxus y Freeed, pero Natsu nada, daba lo mismo que si estuviera viendo un pez apestoso. Pero sobre todo me dolía que no fuera capaz de verme, que a pesar de estar a su lado fuera solo una más, como la prima fea o la hermana molesta, pero nunca como una mujer a la cual amar.

—¿Lucy? ¿Tu… quieres… hablarme de eso? — me preguntó con cautela, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno, habíamos llegado a un tema delicado para mí, uno que no había querido tocar con nadie desde que había aceptado mi amor, uno en el que no quería pensar ni cuando estaba a solas. Desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Mira me había esforzado por no sentirme mal, por ver lo afortunada que era por tener, aunque sea solo un poco, su cariño, por apresurarme a tomar lo que sea que él pudiera darme. Pero si era completamente honesta conmigo misma, estaba dolida, me torturaba no poder tener mas que eso y no poder decírselo a nadie porque no quería que pensaran que estaba siendo negativa, viendo solo lo malo.

Solo ahora, con la chica frente a mí, me había dado cuenta de que lo malo también es necesario, yo acaba de decir que no era ciega a sus defectos, estaba consiente de que estaban allí, pero lo que estaba intentando hacer era pasarlos por alto, intentar fingir que nunca había estado ahí, y eso tampoco era sano. Y entonces pensé en esta mañana, Natsu es solo mi amigo, el mejor, pero eso no le da derecho a invadir mi propiedad y mi espacio personal, es cierto que me había beneficiado, pero al menos debió haber preguntado antes de meterse e mi cama, como mínimo debí haberme enojado cuando lo vi por la mañana… pero en vez de eso me sentí afortunada por tener solo las migajas, por poder aferrarme a algo por pequeño que eso fuera. Solo ahora me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a mendigar su cariño.

—Si… si quiero— y me di cuenta de que mi voz estaba un poco rota y algo empañaba la visión de mis ojos. Entonces, con un nudo en la garganta, hable, hable largo y tendido sintiendo la confianza de que ella me escucharía sin juzgarme, de que podía decir todo lo que me había guardado, lloré la suerte que me había tocado, empezando desde que era una niña hasta el haberme enamorado de Natsu Dragneel, maldije su inocencia y le conté con lujo de detalles todas las veces que me había visto desnuda y que me había tocado en esta condición, le conté del miedo y el coraje que sentí cuando empecé a darle nombre a este sentimiento que se había alojado de forma permanente en mi corazón, relaté la primera vez que había creído que Natsu estaba enamorado de mí, lo ilusionada que había estado mientras me arreglaba para llegar puntualmente al lugar en el que me había citado y lo dolida, triste y furiosa que me había sentido al descubrir que solo quería usarme para encontrar un tono tesoro. Después de eso Lissana me dio un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso, de esos que solo puede darte las personas que realmente te entienden, y entonces lloré en sus brazos, lloré y lloré porque sabía que a pesar de todo siempre seguiría amando a Natsu, porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás e este sentimiento, que mi corazón ya le pertenecía de forma absoluta y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, porque no podía cambiar mis sentimientos y tendría que resignarme a solo ser su amiga, lloré por estar dispuesta seguir mendigando su cariño aun después de todo y lloré por estar hablando de estas cosas con ella cuando deberíamos estar hablando de su noviazgo con Sting, lloré por ser tan egoísta y solo y hablar de mi misma y finalmente lloré por el simple hecho de estar llorando. Mientras que Lissana solo tallaba mi espalda con cariño lloré por lo afortunada que era al tener amigos como ella.

Entre tantas confesiones y tanto llanto se nos había pasado el día sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara siquiera, y en algún momento me quede dormida, con los ojos cansados de tener la llave de las lágrimas abierta por tanto tiempo. Solo fui consiente de mí cuando sentí el frio de la noche chocar con mi cuerpo que no tenía ningún abrigo, abrí lentamente mis hinchados ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba fuera del gremio y en movimiento, reconocí la calle como una de las que lleva a mi casa y supe que alguien me llevaba en su espalda directo a mi hogar, una estúpida vocecilla en mi cabeza salto de inmediato y susurro con emoción el nombre de mi amigo, pero deseche de inmediato la idea cuando me di cuenta de que el cuerpo que me sostenía no irradiaba ese calorcito característico del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—Veo que al fin despertaste pequeña… Lissana me pidió que te llevara a casa—, me quedé callada un momento, sorprendida por la forma en que me había llamado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que realmente debía verme muy pequeña acurrucada entre su espalda, tratando de encontrar la calidez que su cuerpo no poseía de forma natural pero que su alma tenía en abundancia si sabias donde buscar. Con la mirada cansada y el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar seguramente parecía solo una niña asustada comparada con él

—Gracias por traerme Gray— susurre, estábamos solos en la calle y no hacía falta hablar demasiado fuerte para que me escuchara, además no estaba segura de que mi voz saliera entera después de haber hablado y llorado tanto

—No me molesta— ninguno de los dos dijo nada en lo que restó del camino, él se limitó a caminar sin soltarme y yo solo me acurruque un poco más en su dura y fría espalda, me pareció gracioso que antes hubiera pensado en lo cómoda que esta seguramente era, en lo fría que probablemente estaba y que seguramente disfrutaría de viajar en ella y sentir su frio, pero en estas circunstancias y con el clima de Magnolia, ya no me parecía una buena idea. Agradecía mucho el gesto, pero esperaba llegar prono a casa.

Como era de suponerse, no entramos de una forma norma, Gray salto al techo y luego entramos por la chimenea, al puro estilo se Santa Claus.

—Tengo una puerta—, señalé lo obvio

—Así es mas rápido— fue su única respuesta mientras me bajaba de su espalda y me dejaba en el suelo. Ya me había dado cuenta de que algo le molestaba, sus respuestas habían sido demasiado secas, mas frías de lo normal

—¿Qué pasa Gray, que está molestándote? — lo escuché suspirar y luego se sentó en el sillón como si estuviera en su casa (solo tenía los calzoncillos puestos, por cierto)

—Quiero saber porque llorabas—. Bum, justo de lo que no quería hablar, pero él estaba sinceramente preocupado, sus ojos no podían mentirme así que no podía solo fingir demencia con el tema y ya.

—Por nada y por todo al mismo tiempo—. Me senté junto a él en el sillón

—Explícate—

—No sé cómo decírtelo… es algo bastante complicado—

—Esfuérzate por explicar, inténtalo y yo voy a esforzarme por entender—

—Llore la muerte de mi madre y la de mi padre, llore la destrucción del gremio y el ataque en Tenrojima, el haber estado sellada siete años y a haberme perdido tantas cosas, maldije mi suerte y agradecí al cielo por ella, bendije al mundo, al destino, al universo y a la vida por haber llegado hasta Fairy Tail y haber encontrado la familia que tanto necesitaba. Renegué del dolor que he pasado y agradecí por él ya que me hizo más fuerte… bendije y maldije cada cosa que me ha pasado y cada persona que he conocido en mi corta vida. Nada y todo al mismo tiempo—.

No le estaba mintiendo, eso era a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, era una verdad a medias, pero lo demás no podía decírselo a nadie más.

—Eso si lo puedo entender, yo también lo he hecho cientos de veces—, Él sabía que no le estaba diciendo todo, pero aun así no pregunto más y yo lo agradecí.

—El idiota armó todo un escándalo cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas llorando, fue prácticamente imposible detenerlo, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas con Lissana… luego fue una pelea cuando ella me pido que te trajera a casa, las cosas solo se calmaron hasta que Erza lo noqueo y Happy se lo llevo inconsciente a su cabaña— añadió con cierta diversión y cambiando completamente de tema.

—Hubieras visto su cara cuando Lissana me llamó para pedirme el favor… se puso colorado hasta las orejas jaja. Y prácticamente hecho humo cuando ella le explico que me lo pedía mi porque tú y yo éramos como hermanos, luego Elfman grito que era de hombres llevar a las hermanitas a casa y también era de hombres cuidarlas de los pervertidos, fue entones cuando se desato la pelea… a decir verdad fue muy gracioso— no pude evitar reír ante la anécdota, pero entonces un malestar me invadió

" _Yo, Natsu Dragneel […] juro que te protegeré siempre, Lucy Heartfilia"._

No pude evitar sentir el gusanito de la culpa enroscándose en mi pecho, él solo estaba manteniendo su promesa, seguramente se habia preocupado y solo habia recibido golpes a cambio. Gray pareció notar el repentino cambio en mi actitud.

—¿Estas bien?—

—Claro, no te preocupes— tardé unos minutos en responderle, pero logré sonar convencida, o al menos eso creo

—¿Segura?—, bueno, eso me decía que no lo había logrado

—Si, es solo que tantas emociones en un día me tiene un poco cansada. Pero nada que un largo y relajante baño no arregle—. Le puse mi mejor copia de la sonrisa marca Dragneel y al parecer esa explicación sí fue suficiente.

—Bien, entonces me marcho pequeña. Espero verte mañana en el gremio de un mejor animo—. Gray puso un dulce y casto beso en mi frente y se marcho antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ¿Por qué de pronto estaba actuando tan protector con migo?

—¡Gray-sama! No debe pasar tanto tiempo con rival de amor ¡Juvia no perderá contra la rival de amor!... ¡Gray-sama le pertenece a Juvia!—

—O-oe Juvia, que de… ¡Juvia ponte la blu…! ¡Juvia detente! ¡JUVIA!—

Los grito de ella se escuchaban fuera de mi apartamento y con esa ultima exclamación de parte de Gray desaparecieron, me supongo que se lo llevó a algún lado con la intención de probarle que era mejor que yo… sep, mañana seria un largo día.

Pero mientras tanto decidí enfocarme en el ahora, aunque no habia comido nada en todo el día no tenia hambre, solo quería darme un baño así que arrastré los pies hacia mi baño para comenzar a llenar la bañera y luego fui a mi habitación a por una toalla, estaba lista para sacar todo de mi sistema.

 **Notas de autora:** _Hola mundo y los que habitan en el, les debo una súper disculpa por el tremendo retraso en este capitulo. La verdad es que e estado muy ocupada ayudando a una amiga con su boda y el poco tiempo que libre que los planes y el trabajo me dejaron lo estaba usando para hacerme pato y descansar, pero anoche dije "que demonios, dormir no es tan importante" y me puse a trabajar en este capitulo. Así que espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, pido perdón por todas las fallas que tiene. Creo que tengo la costumbre de irme por las ramas y hablar de cosas irrelevantes, olvidándome del hilo de la conversación, y eso se nota en este capitulo, lamento eso._

 _También quiero agradecerte a ti linda, por el apoyo que me das y por seguir leyendo de forma constante los disparates que escribo, muchas muchas gracias_ **Giuly De Giuseppe** , _eres un amor linda._

 _Y también gracias a ti_ **Mori Summer** _por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi pedacito de fic._

 _Les mando a todos un abrazo virtual súper apretado y un pato ¡Aye!_

 _(Pdta. Dejen un review ^^)_


End file.
